Underlying Problems
by Kiva Taliana
Summary: Modern AU. In a world of prejudice a little boy works his way into the Pendragon's hearts, and the change starts from there.
1. Prologue

**_I promise I am working on finishing stuff, but I can't help writing new things at the same time. The prologue runs as a series of news snippets. _**

_The Daily Chronicle:_

**Horror in the home.**

The news broke today of the abuse and terror of the Blessed Care home. All of the children had been taken there because of their powers. Some of them removed from their parents by the state for - it was originally stated - the families own good.

Others had been offered up for care their parents signing over their children's rights to the supposed carers that ran the facility.

It has been revealed that experiments were run on the children, many of the details cannot be stated here, but the abuse was sustained over the months and years that the children stayed in the hands of the so called welfare state.

_The Daily Press_

**Abuse Exposed**

It was only the work of the Camelot Foundation that realised the extent of the damage. And only that because of the secret investigation an offshoot of the main corporation ran, with the full endorsement of Camelot's CEO Uther Pendragon.

The children had been returned to their parents, all contracts with the alleged facility terminated. Of the children whose parents were un-contactable, they have been placed into foster care, pending the enquiry.

_The Daily Archive_

**Lost Boy Taken In**

Of the final child revealed in the scandal, named 'Merlin', Uther Pendragon took steps to take custody of the child, despite fears of the power the boy held. Mr Pendragon only gave one statement following his decision.

_"The boy in question is only eight years old, abandoned by his parents and left in the hands of the institute. This place has inflicted abuse on magic users in the name of science, and on children. I will see that this behaviour ends, and by my own conviction it would be remiss of me not to practice what I preach."_

Beyond his initial statement Uther Pendragon remained unavailable for comment. However, it can be confirmed that the boy arrived with Mr Pendragon at the home that he shares with his adopted daughter Morgana, and his son Arthur Pendragon.

Neither Morgana le Fay nor Arthur Pendragon were available for comment at the time of going to press.

Uther Pendragon has refused to comment beyond his official statement.


	2. Chapter One

Morgana felt a little put out by the impending arrival of the little boy Uther had taken in. She couldn't quite work out why her nose had been knocked of joint by it; taking the gesture as it was meant, Uther was doing a good thing. He had done it for her, taking her in when her father had died. She had never really known her mother, having lost her when she was three.

Maybe that was why it bothered her. In some ways she felt less special, less chosen. And that was ridiculous. She didn't need anyone to tell her that. At sixteen Morgana was very self-aware. Nobody in the household needed to tell her she was being silly. Uther wouldn't love her any less, nor would Hunith, their housekeeper, or her husband Balinor, who maintained the house and grounds.

The emotion dissipated the moment Merlin had been brought into the house, his tiny hand in Uther's, head down, his dread of the situation obvious, unsure of what would happen next. Uther had taken Merlin up to his room, which had, Morgana noticed, causing some surprised goggling on the boy's part as he looked at the swiftly decorated room, and the toys retrieved from the attic – Uther appeared to have thrown nothing of Arthur or Morgana's away – and the sun streaming through the bright windows.

Merlin's reaction made Morgana wonder what it had really been like for him. The truth had been evaded. Uther probably not wanting to distress anyone in the household with that information. It made her wonder even more now when she arrived back from school the next day, hoisting her bag upstairs and walking past Merlin's room. She paused, stepping silently down the hallway, so as not to startle Merlin.

The little boy sat neatly at the end of the bed, eyes fixed on the piles of toys that he hadn't seemed to have touched. Morgana could see the longing in his eyes, and also some fear, as if he didn't dare play with anything. Morgana frowned wandered off to her own room to change out of her hideous uniform and realised, as she glanced at her own bed, the one thing that hadn't been put in Merlin's room.

She picked up the teddy bear, the one she had owned all her life. Her mother had picked it out before Morgana had even been born. Because of that she had no intention of getting rid of it, but an instinct told her that Merlin would appreciate it. Tucking the teddy under her arm she went out of her room and went into Merlin's.

He looked startled as she strolled in. Merlin still sat in the same position, his clothes looking neat and tidy. Merlin was so small Uther had been forced to by clothes suitable for a younger age, the boy didn't even look eight years old, although all records for him stated that he was. Merlin stared at her warily. Morgana smiled.

"I know you've got all those toys, but you haven't got one of these," she said, holding the teddy bear out. Merlin's eyes widened, the longing in them increasing. Sitting down next to him Morgana sat the teddy bear on her lap for a moment, looking down at Merlin. The apprehension in his eyes lingered, darkening the deep blue but as they drifted back to look at the soft toy she saw the desperation again.

"Would you like to cuddle him?"

Merlin stared up at her again, leaning away from her. Reaching out she gently took Merlin's nearest hand, ignoring the sudden terror in his gaze. She lifted it gently and put it against the soft, fluffy fur of her teddy bear. Merlin's eyes went wider, although Morgana couldn't work out how that was physically possible. She held his wrist gently, rubbing the palm of Merlin's hand on the teddy's stomach. After a few seconds Merlin's fist clenched and then released. She moved the boy's hand to the arm and he clenched again, at which moment, she released ownership of the bear to him.

The fluffy toy almost seemed to swamp him as he hugged it, wrapping his thin arms around it, holding it tightly. Morgana watched him for a moment and then turned to the neat piles of toys that Uther had left.

"What else would you like to play with?" she asked. Standing up she gently eased Merlin off the end of the bed, wondering when he had been left up here, since he hadn't seemed to have moved. Very gently, realising he was still wary, she coaxed him across the room to the cabinet. Merlin paused a step away, watching as Morgana sifted through the items close to hand. She rummaged confidently, keeping her voice deliberately casual, ignoring the nerves and hammering of her heart because she wanted this to go right, as she asked,

"What do you like, Merlin?"

She felt Merlin shift closer and one little hand released the bear, although the other arm stayed clamped around the teddy. Merlin's little hand tentatively touched one of Arthur's old Action Man toys. Merlin's fingers explored and then, after a wary glance at Morgana he took the figure by the leg to lift it.

"You want to play with that?"

Merlin just stared at her, holding the figure in one hand. Morgana smiled, sifting again.

"I can't find any of his stuff," she said. "I'm sure he had a jeep, and tons of stupid weapons and things. Oh... train set!"

She picked up the box she had found, remembering it well. It was probably a little young for Merlin, the wooden train set more geared for a toddler but Morgana actually wondered if Merlin really knew what to do with toys, other than just being scared of touching them. She turned and put the box on the floor, lifting the lid. It was something she remembered from long ago, it had been Arthur's, but when she had visited the house with her father she had loved playing with it. Mostly because she knew it annoyed Arthur.

"I used to like this," Morgana said. Merlin peered at the wooden track and little trains. Slowly he hunkered down, still clutching the teddy and action toy.

"Shall we set it up, it will look nice," Morgana said.

Merlin chewed his lower lip as he nodded, glancing up at Morgana's face, probably trying to understand what was going on. She looked back at him, Uther had told her that Merlin hadn't spoken, since the institute had been investigated. No one knew if he had ever, but he seemed to listen and understand. Morgana felt her eyes water as she looked at him; at the thick, spiky dark hair, big blue eyes, white skin and dangerously thin limbs. Merlin's expression changed to one of fear and Morgana immediately got herself under control.

"Shall we put some track out," she said, realising her voice sounded thick with emotion. She took a breath and sounded more controlled the next moment.

"We could lay it out and Action Man could... we'll think of something."

Pulling out a few lengths of track she locked them together, Merlin watching with interest. Then very carefully he put the figure down to take a piece of track and lay it carefully next to another, not quite getting how they connected, until he fiddled for a moment and then locked the two pieces together.

"Shall we make a cross bit there and we can loop it there."

She handed Merlin bits of track and he concentrated while he carefully put them together. It would probably be easier if he put the teddy down but he kept his left arm around that, holding it tightly. Morgana felt some concern over the precious item, but she gritted her teeth and controlled the urge to retrieve it. The sacrifice was worth it, she could tell Merlin how important teddy was, but Merlin probably already knew, he would understand that given that it was the first thing that she had encouraged Merlin to touch. The gesture was un-retractable, she couldn't take her bear away now.

"Now we fit it there and make another loop here, and let's put the train on," Morgana did that, and then put the little wooden block that made up the station, putting two of the fat wooden figures on it.

"And they can wait for the train, and if we put Action Man here, he can be looking after the platform,"

She sat the plastic figure by the platform and then pushed the train round, easing it towards Merlin's side of the track.

"There you go, you push it now."

She felt an odd knot of anxiety building in her stomach, it had been a long time since she had ever felt this nervous; if ever. Morgana knew she was competent at things, could handle people and situations. It had always been necessary ever since she could remember, with her father having a high profile business, a rival and then partner of Uther. She couldn't comprehend not being confident, but she felt so nervous now. Merlin's hand reached out, she still couldn't get over how small and vulnerable he seemed and she looked at the scars on his arm as he stretched to grip the train and push it around the track, very slowly.

"And round to the station, and then the people are going to get on," she bobbed on wooden figure into the carriage and then waited. Merlin pushed the train on, the other little figures left waiting. Morgana smirked and grabbed one bouncing it along the platform and saying in a high pitched voice.

"Oh no, oh no! I'm late for the train!"

Merlin stared up at her in shock, his pushing slowing. Morgana picked up Action Man, deepening her tone as she said.

"Don't worry Ma'am, I'll stop the train for you."

She wedged the plastic figure's foot under the train to stop it and then little wooden figure bounced on.

"Thank you Action Man, you're my hero," she said, making her tone high-pitched again. Merlin giggled, ducking his head a little. Morgana smiled at him and she let the train carry on, Merlin moved it around the track with diligence.

Morgana couldn't believe it was a whole hour. They increased the track, and added trains and when Hunith shouted up to them they were racing. Morgana could have won easily, but that was no fun so she slowed making their races close. Merlin giggled, even if she chose to win he giggled and they made it more complicated by putting figures on and off the train. Merlin seemed to follow the rules she made up easily. He wasn't a stupid boy but people probably assumed he was because he never said one word.

He responded to her, but with gestures and smiles. For some reason he didn't talk. Morgana didn't know why, but between them they seemed to be communicating fairly well.

"Morgana, supper! Can you bring Merlin?"

"Yes!" Morgana sing-songed back.

Merlin's eyes widened, falling back onto his rump and clutching the teddy. His eyes wandered nervously over the track they had made, and he picked a loose section up to hurriedly put it back into the box.

"Don't worry, that's just Hunith, we need to go for dinner. You can leave that there. We can come back and play. Hunith might like to play too."

She wondered what the hell was going on. One moment Merlin had been happy and giggling, now he looked terrified again. He held out her teddy bear, offering it back.

"No, you keep teddy. Do you want to bring him down to supper? We can bring him with us."

Merlin regarded her with shock and nerves but he pulled the teddy bear back clinging again while he looked at her. Morgana couldn't understand the reaction but guessed she just had to get past it and behave as if things were normal. Merlin waited for her.

"Do you want to bring something else as well?" she asked. Merlin looked around, his free hand reaching for the plastic action toy.

"You can bring him as well," Morgana said, helping Merlin up. He held the Action Man by the leg and kept his arm locked around the teddy. She felt him tense, and ignored it as she helped him up and then lifted him onto her hip. It seemed as if he weight nothing, she settled him easily and carried him out onto the landing to the long flight of stairs that curled around the wall of the main hallway. Looking at the stairs.

"I think it's safer if you walk or we might fall."

She put Merlin down and kept a steadying hand on his arm to help him as he shuffled down the stairs. Hunith came out of the kitchen again to see where they had got to.

"Oh, there you are," she said watching as Morgana gently guided Merlin down, she smiled as she saw the little boy clinging to the toys. "Are you hungry Merlin?"

Merlin stared at her.

"I know I am," Morgana said guiding Merlin ahead of her towards the kitchen door. Hunith went ahead of them and Morgana felt Merlin freeze, his back going rigid as he looked at Uther calmly reading the paper at the head of the table. The late afternoon sun lit the room. That was the reason they always ate in the kitchen, rather than in the dark, formal dining room. They only used that for Sunday lunch, and special occasions. The dining room seemed silly to use on a regular basis when the kitchen was big enough for five of them, and would be six when Arthur came home tomorrow.

Balinor sat at the end of the table, on the right, reading a gardening magazine. Both men looked up as Merlin hesitated on the threshold. He now looked a little rumpled, so did Morgana. She watched Uther blink in surprise as he saw the teddy bear in Merlin's arms.

"I noticed he didn't have one, so..."

"That was nice of you," Balinor said. All of them knew how much sentimental value the soft toy had.

"I'm sure we can buy Merlin his own, I didn't think of it. We lost all of Arthur's didn't we?" Uther said.

"In the great bonfire night disaster of 2009," Balinor said, making Uther roll his eyes.

"Arthur's a prat," Morgana agreed, gently pushing Merlin into the room.

"Morgana," Uther admonished, none to seriously.

"We played with the train set as well, didn't we?" Morgana said brightly to Merlin. Who looked around the room before nodding shyly. She nudged him over to his seat, right of Uther and helped him up. Everyone watched her with some interest as she settled Merlin on the seat.

"You'd better put those down now," Morgana advised.

Looking worried again Merlin immediately held up the teddy.

"Put them next to him," Balinor advised, leaning over to move the utensils that had been set up, for him, pulling them towards himself, where he currently sat, staying out of Hunith's way while she sat up. It left the seat free for the two toys, which Morgana carefully settled. Merlin watched her with a serious expression. Once she was happy with it she went and sat in her place next to Uther, opposite Merlin smiling at him as she did so.

Merlin gave a shy smile back, looking up as Hunith placed a bowl of stew in front of him and to the side a plate of bread, carefully broken up into manageable pieces for him.

"Eat your supper now Merlin."

Merlin fumbled for his spoon, while Hunith passed out the rest of the bowls and she placed a plate of warm rolls in the centre for the rest of them.

"Me and Merlin played with the train set, didn't we?" Morgana said. Merlin nodded, glancing at Uther warily.

"That's nice," Uther said, wondering why Morgana appeared to be announcing that with such significance.

"We can show you later, I thought we might as well just leave it set up."

"Okay," Uther replied.

"I got some DVD's today," Hunith added. "For Merlin. We could watch one after supper. Would you like that Merlin?"

Merlin looked baffled, but nodded. Uther said nothing, resolving to discuss whatever was on her mind with Morgana later.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Unsurprisingly Merlin fell asleep sprawled on the rug on the sitting room floor, where he and Morgana had set up camp. That again made Uther curious, seeing behaviour that his adopted daughter had not displayed since she had started to mature. She had laid out on the rug with Merlin, and the toys, and a bowl of sweets, which she encouraged Merlin to eat, until he fell asleep, his head on the teddy bear's stomach.

Uther had carried Merlin up to bed and put him in his pyjamas, Merlin hardly responding. He tired out easily, his body weak from malnutrition and the abuse that he had suffered for the sake of 'science'.

"What was that about?" Uther asked as he sat on the end of the bed, Morgana hunted through the toys, determined to find Action Man's jeep. Unless Arthur had at some point done something ridiculous and destructive to it, which meant it was long gone.

"When I got home from school I found him sat on the end of the bed, looking at all the toys and as if he didn't dare touch them. At least now he might think it's okay to play with stuff. How long was he up here?"

"Not that long, he seemed nervous around me so I thought he might be happier settling on his own... oh... I forgot... damn it!"

Morgana paused, although she triumphantly had the jeep in her left hand.

"What?"

Uther turned to rest a hand on Merlin's leg which was almost lost under the thick duvet.

"In the dormitory, where they kept the children, there were cupboards filled with toys, which they were never allowed to touch. They had just been put up there to pretend that the kids had something to play with. In reality none of them dared move when they were left up there. I thought he might realise it was different, or maybe I didn't think about it at all. I just assumed."

Morgana sat back on her rump, settling on the floor, idly putting the jeep down and running it back and forth on the carpet.

"Shit, that's horrible."

"Morgana, don't swear."

Morgana huffed. "I saw the scars on his arm. What the hell did they do to him?"

Uther gave her a level glare, indicating that he had no intention of explaining any of it. Morgana pouted wondering who he didn't want to upset, her or himself.

"We just need to find a way to work through it, so he knows he is safe here. At least once he meets Arthur, he'll know us all and then we can get him into a routine, going to school and living here."

"How the hell can he go to school when he doesn't talk?"

"I looked up that private school, they have a special class. They can take into account his issues, once they are aware of his abilities they can hopefully work with him to help him along. I have made arrangements for him to do a few short days with them, to help him settle in."

"It might take longer than a few days," Morgana told him.

"But it will be a start. Let's introduce Arthur first, and we can work to settle Merlin over the weekend. And we'll look at getting Merlin his own teddy bear."

"I don't mind," Morgana said. "It's a good cause."

"I know, and it was kind of you, but I know what that toy means to you."

Morgana smiled, looking at the little boy curled up in the bed, looking tiny. Wherever he was, Merlin looked so small. He had carefully placed the teddy on the cabinet, settling the soft toy where it would be safe.

"I think Merlin does too."


	3. Chapter Two

Arthur Pendragon was not happy. His father had summoned him home that weekend, demanding he arrive on Friday afternoon. It was on the afternoon before an evening that Arthur had planned as a boy's night out; himself, Lancelot, Leon and Gwaine. And he also had plans to meet up with his girlfriend Sophia. She hadn't taken the news well. Although she had been meant to be on a girls night out they all would end up at the same club. So he was guaranteed to get laid at the end of the night. Then his father had literally ordered him to come home and the plans had gone up in the air. An order that Arthur didn't dare refuse.

Being guys, Lancelot, Leon and Gwaine hadn't cared. They could still go out and then inform Arthur of all he had missed out on. Sophia had, in contrast, pulled the mother of all strops. For heaven's sake, Arthur mused to himself as he indicated to take the turning off the motorway, it wasn't as if they had planned a huge romantic date. They were both doing their own thing, which made Arthur wonder why they had decided to meet up. Was that his idea or hers? Or did she just nag about things for the sake of it. No doubt at some point she would have complained about the whole meeting up in the club plan, if it had occurred.

And this all happened because of this stupid kid that his father had taken in. Like Morgana he had been ordered not to comment to the press. He couldn't bloody comment, he hadn't ever laid eyes on this Merlin. Although he didn't say that when he was eventually accosted by a reporter. Instead he had taken a leaf out of Morgana's book. All he had said was.

"Sorry, but my father ordered me not to comment, soooo, no comment."

Arthur had shrugged helplessly, laying all the blame on his father, which was fine, he hated talking to the press anyway. He couldn't get away from them, his father was well known, so Arthur had never been able to escape the attention. Especially since they liked catching him out doing something stupid. He was only twenty years old, like everyone else his age he wanted to be going out and getting drunk.

It might have been easier if Arthur had gone to do his business course at the university his father had preferred. But he hadn't, he had found one that didn't know the Pendragon's so well, and also allowed him to manage a part time photography course. He didn't mind the business degree, one day he would inherit his father's business. Half of it anyway, the other half was Morgana's, as had been stated when her father and Uther had gone into partnership together. But Arthur guessed that his father had a good few years in him yet, and would continue to run the business for as long as he could. Arthur knew he would have to work with his father but reckoned he could get some time to do his own thing before that happened. And he liked the photography, he could take pictures and manage a huge corporation at the same time.

He just wished he could have arrived tomorrow, or set off straight from the night out, although for that he would have had to stay sober. It was only a boy's night out, there would probably be another one soon enough. He took a corner to turn onto the A-road that would take him home. What irked him, he guessed, was his father's order. One that was to be obeyed, and he'd get no end of that when he started in the business. Arthur glanced at the clock, it had just turned five o'clock and at least he'd get a taster of Hunith's cooking tonight. That was certainly worth going home for.

Twenty minutes later he reached his destination, turning towards the large gate. He pressed the remote he kept tucked away in the glove compartment to open the gate and he eased the car onto the large gravel drive and towards the garages.

On entering the house, his overnight bag in one hand, and photography equipment in the other, he felt quite surprised when no one but Kilgharrah the cat came to greet him, and the old tom didn't even look that impressed. The tortoiseshell cat ambled into the hallway, sat down in a patch of sunlight, stared at him for a moment and then hefted himself up to go into the kitchen.

"Hello!" Arthur yelled, getting no response in return. He dumped his stuff to one side, close to the bottom of the stairs and followed Kilgharrah into the kitchen. It looked as the airy, bright room always did, the light yellow and melon coloured walls almost glowing as the late sun streamed through the windows. And oddly, Arthur noted with a curious frown, Morgana's teddy bear sat at the head of the table in the chair usually taken by Uther. Kilgharrah had paused to look at the item, rising up to place his front paws on the seat and bat at the toy experimentally.

"I wouldn't," Arthur warned him gently pushing the cat down. It looked up at him and then ambled to the corner where his food bowl had always lived. Arthur wondered if he should move the teddy to a safer location. He picked it up and then not really finding anywhere suitable he tucked it under his arm.

Looking out of the window realised that everyone had been taking advantage of the late spring sunshine. All of them lounged on the patio, their eyes on the dark-haired boy studiously pushing a toy jeep across the slabs. Heading to the far end of the kitchen Arthur went through the open French doors.

"Ah, there you are; did you get traffic?"

"No, the tutorial overran a little. Nice to see you as well," Arthur said to his father.

"Hello dear," Hunith said getting up to hug him. "Do you want some lemonade?"

Arthur would have much preferred a beer. But his father would no doubt give him a look of disapproval if he said that. Maybe later, Arthur decided and grinned.

"Love some," Arthur said. Hunith went into the kitchen to get his drink and Arthur looked around, turning to encounter a pair of wide blue eyes looking up at him. Merlin had stopped pushing the jeep, complete with action toy, to regard him warily.

"And what are you doing with that?" Morgana asked, removing her sunglasses so she could glare at him.

"Valiantly rescuing him from Kilgharrah," Arthur informed her handing the teddy over. "What's he doing out of your room anyway? He's usually kept under lock and key, like a princess in a tower."

"Merlin's borrowing him," Morgana said, retrieving the bear from Arthur's grip. "Since you saw fit to burn all of yours at the stake, mine is the only one in the house."

Arthur groaned inwardly. "I'm never going to be allowed to forget that."

"Certainly not!" Morgana grinned. She shifted her legs and slowly stood up, stretching out. "I'll put him upstairs for now, Merlin. We can fetch him later."

Merlin's blue eyes moved to her, and he nodded, very solemnly. Getting up from his crouching position he almost followed Morgana until Uther interrupted.

"Merlin, come here."

The little boy hesitated staring through the door before obediently wandering over to Uther. He looked shy, and a little uncertain, but the flickers of fear had gone. Uther realised it was probably dawning on Merlin that in this home no one was going to hurt him. It also occurred to Uther that they were perhaps treating Merlin as if he was more of a baby than he was, but in many ways he seemed so young. Uther sat up straighter and looped an arm loosely around Merlin's waist, also using it to turn him towards Arthur. Merlin looked up at him again, both hands holding the jeep, cradling it carefully, as if it was precious. Arthur had never treated it as such when it had been his.

"This is Arthur, my son. He's not always here, just sometimes, until he finishes university." Uther spoke gently, and Merlin tilted his head to glance in Uther's direction, listening intently. As Uther turned to look back up at Arthur Merlin's gaze turned in the same direction. "Arthur, this is Merlin."

"Hello Merlin," Arthur said, aware that Merlin wouldn't answer him. His father had already told him that Merlin's hadn't spoken a single word. "You like my Action Man then?"

Merlin glanced at the toy and then looked up again, his expression changing as he gave a sudden bright grin and he held up the toy. Arthur couldn't help but smile back as he decided Merlin had an incredibly sweet smile. It made Arthur itch to get his camera and take some shots.

"Go on," Uther said, releasing his light hold on Merlin. "You go and play then."

Merlin stepped away and then crouched to put the toy back on the floor, pushing it and crawling along.

"I took your stuff upstairs," Morgana announced as she strolled back out again.

"You didn't touch my camera stuff!" Arthur snapped at her.

"I was careful!" Morgana snarled back.

Merlin paused driving to look up at the squabbling, which was the moment Uther intended to intervene, until Hunith stepped over the threshold and tripped, dropping the lemonade, which threatened to fly everywhere. All of them jumped as halfway to the ground the glass stopped. A few droplets of liquid dripped to the floor, but the majority of it, threatening to hit Morgana stayed in mid-air. They all looked at it for a moment and then slowly turned to Merlin, whose eyes still glowed with gold. He lowered himself even further in his crouched position, almost like an animal submitting to a more dominant beast. Arthur turned and reached to put his hand under the glass, and then he inclined his head in Morgana's direction.

"Unless you want to wear it, you'd better move," Arthur warned her. Morgana stepped back and Arthur's hand touched the glass, catching it as it suddenly dropped. He managed to tilt it to prevent most of the liquid being lost but a few large droplets splattered onto the patio.

"Oh," Hunith announced in surprise. Arthur put the glass down on the nearby patio table. Merlin stared up at them all, biting down on his lip, the gold in his eyes fading away.

"Wow," said Arthur.

"That might happen," Uther confessed. "Not being an expert myself, I asked Gaius, who is."

"And?" Arthur asked stepping closer to Merlin, who looked up nervously.

"Apparently Merlin can perform spontaneously, almost as a reflex. What we need to perhaps do his help him apply some control. It's not so much an issue here, but you know what other people can be like."

Arthur smirked at his father's tone. Uther Pendragon did not have a particular fondness for 'people'. And Arthur had to agree with him, particularly on the reaction to things like magic. Glancing down at Merlin he wondered what the people in the home had done to him, to make him do such things, or what use they had for them. Looking at the expression on Merlin's face it didn't bear thinking about.

Uther got up and crossing the patio crouched down close to Merlin reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"Don't look so worried, no one is going to be cross, okay. We just need to make sure you're careful. Do you feel tired or anything?"

Merlin's head moved from side to side, and some of the apprehension faded away from his face, but it didn't completely disappear. Uther put a hand on his head, Merlin ducked a little, but his eyes rolled up to look at Uther, almost waiting to see what might happen.

"Because of his physical state, he's undernourished and a little weak any acts of magic might leave him tired, even something small. We just need to keep an eye on him, and we have some glucose drinks if it's extreme."

"Define extreme," Arthur ordered.

Uther's hand moved down to the nape of Merlin's neck then to his far shoulder to hug him again lightly. Merlin visibly relaxed and inclined over to lean on Uther, which caused him to tighten his grip.

"Groggy, lacking co-ordination, all he usually needs is to be left to rest. But if the symptoms are severe the energy boost will help. It will only be for a few months, until his physical health is improved."

"Why do that to him?" Arthur asked.

"The more drained he is, the more his magic increases to help him survive."

Morgana, watching Merlin, saw his lower lip wobble, eyes widening and she realised the poor little boy understood everything being said. She sidled around Arthur and said, in an excessively bright voice.

"Come on Merlin, let's go and get teddy and you can show Arthur your room!"

Merlin looked up, and then he nodded solemnly, Morgana gave Arthur a less than gentle dig in his ribs. He managed to control the yelp of pain and held out his hand to Merlin, thinking that at the same time he could get his camera equipment.

"Come on then Merlin."

Merlin put his hand in Arthur's and obediently trailed after him up to the bedroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gwaine had sent a random text, badly spelt, proving he was already drunk. At least Arthur had managed to procure a beer but he wasn't exactly going to get roaring drunk around his father. Arthur had put the phone aside and as they sat down to a film he fiddled with his camera and laptop. Uther gave him disapproving looks as he worked but said nothing, although his face softened as Arthur turned the screen to show Uther a picture he had taken of Merlin, crouched on the floor of the bedroom, pushing the train with a slight smile on his face, teddy under his arm and the late sun lighting his hair.

"Make a copy of that for me," Uther said.

After that Arthur wasn't glared at so much. He had also taken some random pictures over the last few weeks on his phone, so it was still on after he had downloaded them, left on the nearby table. As it rang, the time almost ten o'clock, all of them watching a second film, Arthur picked it up, almost automatically, frowning as he saw Gwaine's name on the screen. He answered it.

"Gwaine, not now!"

"Actually, I'm Leon. I left my phone at home."

"Oh?"

"I thought you had better hear this from a horse's mouth, rather than a bitch's."

Arthur lifted his laptop with his other hand and carefully put it down on the table, standing up at the same time. When Leon, usually the most placid person in the world, started insulting people the matter was serious. Arthur waved a hand at the group to tell them to keep watching and he skulked out into the hall.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Er... we've spotted Sophia in the club, with her tongue down Cenred's throat."

Leon spoke quickly, as if that might lessen the blow of what he was saying, like pulling a plaster off in one rip. Arthur tensed, feeling his face flush.

"Okay," he said, wondering what his reaction was meant to be.

"Gwaine and Lancelot have gone over to get some photographic evidence. Lancelot's phone has a better camera than Gwaine's. I wasn't sure you'd pick up to be honest."

"Not after the stupid text he sent me, you were lucky I had it on. Those two had better be careful, Cenred's not the wisest person to wind up."

"That's why Gwaine went with Lancelot, he can hold his own. As long as Loncelot has long enough to get the photos sent to you he isn't worried, they'll just go and hide behind the bouncers."

"Well... thanks... for telling me and... well..." Arthur wasn't sure what the hell he was meant to be saying. It seemed logical enough to thank your best mates for exposing your girlfriend's misdemeanours. By the silence Leon didn't seem to know what to say either.

"Er... I'd better go and make sure those two haven't got themselves killed."

"Yeah, I'll see you Sunday night."

Arthur rang off. Leon wouldn't be insulted by the lack of congeniality at the end of the conversation. None of them really bothered with goodbyes when they hung up on each other. Arthur stood and stared down at his phone for a moment, almost willing the text to come, even if he didn't want to see the picture. In the end, after a minute he turned his phone off. If Lancelot managed to send it, he could look at it in the morning.

It wasn't so much the fact that she had done it. They were not exactly an epitome of Romeo and Juliet, but it lay more in the fact that she had done it in public, knowing that his friends would be there. That other people would see her. Arthur huffed, and dumped his phone on one of the tables in the hall which held a vase containing some of Balinor's carefully grown roses. He left it there and tried to forget about it as he went back into the room and flopped into the large armchair, reaching to take a heavy swig of beer, draining the bottle.

"Does anybody want anything while I go?" Arthur said, not caring if his father gave him a disapproving glare. When Uther did it bounced off Arthur easily.

"Are you all right honey?" Hunith asked. Arthur heaved himself back up out of his seat.

"It can wait until the morning," Arthur announced, not wanting to ruin the evening. He went out to the kitchen. Kilgharrah, curled up in his basket, raised his head, blinked and then put his head down. Arthur retrieved a beer from the fridge and flipped the top off. As he turned he tensed, rearing back as he realised Merlin had followed him, Morgana's teddy in his arms.

"Do you want something Merlin?" Arthur asked.

He found out the answer was no as Merlin came forward and leant against Arthur, wrapping one arm around him and the other pressed the teddy against him. Arthur blinked in surprise, but put his arm around Merlin's slim shoulders with his free hand. Merlin clung harder, hugging Arthur hard, pressing his cheek against Arthur's hip. Merlin had somehow sensed his upset, and seemed to want to offer some comfort. Arthur wondered how he knew, was that part of his magic, or was he, as a child, sensitive to such things. Or maybe just he had to be aware of the people around him, to find out what they might to do him. Arthur ruffled Merlin's hair and gently freed himself, reaching down to take Merlin's hand.

"Come on, you'll miss the film," Arthur said, heading back with Merlin. As they returned Merlin released Arthur's hand and instead of sitting back on the floor, in the sea of cushions he and Morgana had created, Merlin went to Arthur's chair clambering into it and shuffling up to make space. With a smile Arthur slid in next to him and put an arm around Merlin and the little boy cuddled into him, drawing the teddy bear into the circle.

The horrible feeling of humiliation died in Arthur. He'd have to face it when he went back to university but for now he let it go and let Merlin settle next to him.

He drank the rest of his beer and for once didn't get disapproved of.


	4. Chapter Three

On Thursday they all decided to go to the fair. Arthur agreed simply because he couldn't take any more sympathetic sorrows drowning from Gwaine. Gwaine complained about the plan until he was promised time in the beer tent. In the end Arthur had found the situation with Sophia to be less awful than he anticipated and advantageous.

Not only had Lancelot and Gwaine got photographs and sent him the incriminating pictures, Gwaine had also sent them to his own phone and then passed it on to everyone in his contacts list, with a less than flattering message about Sophia. In Gwaine's case the contacts were numerous, and the majority female. Arthur didn't return to his humiliation but to sympathy and women all over the place; which was probably Gwaine's aim. Gwaine often pulled by using Arthur as an unwitting wingman, snagging the girls Arthur wasn't interested in, even the ones he liked chatting to, or Gwaine got in there first. In his own way he was good looking, and charming. He had snared more than a few away from Arthur before he had even got a look in.

As they walked through the bright lights of the fun fair Arthur found himself rather unconcerned. He didn't love Sophia and even if she had any real feelings for him beyond attraction Arthur had been aware she had also liked being linked to him. A Pendragon; someone who had money and status.

He knew if he had broken it off, and at some point he would have had to, she could have painted him out as a bad guy, garnering unwarranted sympathy. This way Arthur could walk away, embarrassed but mostly unscathed. The whole thing made a note in the gossip column of one magazine but that was all that stirred beyond the university and Arthur walked through the fair feeling refreshed and happy. He planned to travel home tomorrow, early enough that he could pick up Merlin from his second day from school. That had been an interesting conversation with his father, when Uther had asked him.

"Yeah, I can do that," Arthur had said. "What time does he finish?"

"Two o'clock but if you run late he can wait with the receptionist."

"Okay."

Then there had been a pause.

"While you're there, have a look at the place," Uther said.

Arthur stopped propping the phone between his shoulder and jaw while he worked on a project and sat back, taking the phone to listen properly.

"I thought you did that."

"I did, but look in regard to Merlin. It could be because he was without one of us for an afternoon but Hunith sounded concerned to me when I asked her."

"About what?"

"She picked him up on his first day and he seemed a little out of sorts. The school is good and I know that, I looked into it. Your view will be the same but with a little more empathy perhaps."

Arthur sat back and sighed down the phone at his father.

"What do you mean?"

"Hunith is overprotective of him, she might see the despondency as something more than it is."

"So, you think there might be something more?"

"I was well assured by the deputy headmaster that things would be handled."

"Okay, I will text when I set off and speak to you when I see you."

The conversation lingered with Arthur, but he didn't let it bother him as he went out with Gwaine, Leon and Lancelot. The noise and lights of the fair settled him, and the stalls distracted them as they stared, eating hamburgers that would no doubt make them sick the next day. And Gwaine stuffed as much candy floss as possible into himself. Arthur walked, lifted his head and paused as he looked up at the nearby stall.

"Oh, right," Arthur said. His friends forked off towards the shooting range and Arthur paid a pound for six basketballs.

"Sorry mate," the stallholder said as Arthur got four out of the six. He would have won a little something if he had got five, but he needed six for what he wanted. Arthur reached for some more change to have another go and then decided on another tactic. He turned away from the stall and shot through a small aisle to where Gwaine and Lancelot were shooting ducks. Lancelot's aim went wild when Arthur grabbed him, Gwaine crowed in triumph as his shot went true.

"I need you now!" Arthur informed Lancelot dragging him away.

"Can I finish! I bet Gwaine I could beat him!" Lancelot said as Arthur hauled him away.

"How much for?"

"A beer, but it's the principle of the thing! Especially with Gwaine!"

"I'll pay it, you get to show off your aim anyway," Arthur said dragging him to the relevant stall and pointed upwards.

"I want you to win that bear!"

Lancelot raised his eyebrows as he looked at the fluffy purple bear, with a white belly decorated with a rainbow.

"There is something seriously psychological about this," Lancelot said as Arthur paid the money over to the stallholder, who looked faintly amused.

"It's for Merlin," Arthur said. "He's loaning Morgana's at the moment."

"Couldn't you just buy one?" Lancelot said as he aimed and hefted a ball through the net.

"I want to win one for him," Arthur announced. Lancelot glanced at him, smirking a little as he said.

"Oh, so you're planning to take the credit as well then?"

He turned back and hefted a second ball through the net. A few people paused to watch Lancelot's attempt. Even the stallholder kept half an eye on proceedings.

"No, I'll say that you did the work," Arthur said. "But it was my idea."

Lancelot raised his eyebrows.

"Concentrate on what you are doing!" Arthur ordered him.

Turning back Lancelot hefted two more with accuracy into the net. Arthur chewed his lower lip, he wasn't entirely sure why the urge felt so intense, but he wanted that teddy bear. He held his breath as Lancelot, probably deliberately, went through a rigmarole of carefully aiming. It was something he didn't really need to do, he was that good, but he enjoyed winding Arthur up for a moment. Behind him the small crowd almost held their breath, cheering as the fifth one landed in. Lancelot made a show of the last one, throwing with a flourish and the crowd gasped as the ball teetered on the edge before slowly toppling through the hoop. Lancelot turned and smiled at Arthur smugly.

"What are you looking so smug for? That's what I wanted you to do! We'll have that teddy, mate," Arthur added to the stall holder who handed over the purple bear with a smile.

"You owe me a beer!" Gwaine said bouncing over to them, his sugar rush having sent him a little hyperactive. "Leon took your place but he couldn't hit a barn door even if he was tied to it!"

"I only missed two!" Leon objected.

"I was required for an important mission," Lancelot informed Gwaine. "And Arthur owes you the beer."

Arthur fluttered his eyelashes at Lancelot, while wrapping his arm around the teddy. "You're my hero!"

Lancelot's eyes flared open but his curse was muffled as Arthur suddenly grabbed him by the nape of the neck and leaning over kissed him on the mouth. Neither Leon or Gwaine were quick enough to get their phones out and take a picture; although in the end Gwaine got a rather good one of a bright red Lancelot socking Arthur none too gently on the ear.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a pain worth suffering, if nothing else Lancelot remained rather flushed for a good hour or so, and the teddy now sat on the passenger seat of Arthur's car. Arthur felt a flicker of excitement, he could show Merlin his prize when he picked him up from school. He had texted Uther to let him know he was on the way and then he could work out if there was anything wrong.

Arthur indicated and turned into the school's car park, carefully slotting his car into a space in the visitor's section. As he got out he patted the teddy bear's head, shoving it a little lower in the seat so it couldn't be easily seen.

"You stay here," he ordered the inanimate object. "We can surprise Merlin when we get to the car."

Getting out Arthur carefully locked up and looked the building over. The private school looked very well maintained, and exclusive looking. Looking around he noticed several neat signs which directed people about the place. He followed the arrow that sent him down at pathway that would take him to the reception area. He glanced around as he walked along, a few of the students turning to look at him, and some of the teachers doing likewise. Arthur ignored them all and turned around the corner, following a second sign to a glass fronted area, which he guessed was the reception.

That proved to be right as he got through the door and looked around, smiling as he saw Merlin. He stood next to a large desk, on which sat a plaque that said, 'RECEPTION'. Behind said desk sat a thin woman with glasses resting halfway down her nose. She looked up, raising her eyebrows as she looked Arthur, her eyes moving up and down to assess him.

Merlin shuffled a couple of steps forward, towards him, halting as the woman snapped at Arthur.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to collect Merlin."

At the cue Merlin came forward a little further, not giving the reaction that Arthur expected. His alertness to the situation increased as the woman glanced down at Merlin, a sneer crossing her face as she stared at him. Arthur kept his eyes on her so when she looked back up he could make it quite clear that he had seen her face. He held her gaze for a moment before looking down at Merlin, who now stood in front of him.

"Merlin, what's the matter?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked up, managing something of a smile. Arthur reached out a hand and Merlin's slid up into it. Taking him firmly Arthur looked up again at the receptionist.

"Thank you," Arthur said, a little sarcastically. She stared back at him. Arthur turned and took Merlin out of the door, he trailed along next to him, head down slightly. As they went out and reached the corner, where the pathway turned towards the car park Arthur paused again to repeat himself.

"Merlin, what's the matter?"

The dark head rose and Merlin lifted his free hand, holding up the action figure of Arthur's that had been his favourite toy, who was now missing an arm and a sliver of plastic from his shoulder.

"Oh."

Arthur took the toy off Merlin and looked it over. Merlin stared up at him, chewing on his lip slightly.

"It's doesn't matter, we can get another one. Do you still have the arm?"

Merlin nodded, reaching a hand round to a pocket in his little backpack. Arthur leant over and rummaged, taking the damaged arm out, carefully holding it in the same hand as the toy. Then he looked down at Merlin and shrugged.

"No one will be angry Merlin. It's just an accident."

Merlin continued to stare up at him and Arthur felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach. The sensation increased as a group of students ambled past, one turned to look at Merlin before whispering something to his companions. Whatever the boy said caused some giggling. Arthur's eyes narrowed and he glanced down at Merlin again. Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur slowly crouched down, so he was more on a level with Merlin.

"Merlin," Arthur said, taking the hint of what Merlin might be trying to get at. "Did someone else break Action Man?"

There wasn't any particular outward response, but as Merlin bit down on his lip Arthur got the feeling he wasn't far off.

"Did they do it on purpose? To be mean."

Merlin continued to gnaw but then he slowly gave a slight shake of his head and then followed up with a nod, looking incredibly sorry for himself, reaching up one hand to swiftly wipe at his left eye. Arthur felt a small bubble of fury rise up. He couldn't be entirely sure of Merlin's gestures but guessed that whoever had done it might not have meant to break the toy but they had probably taken it from Merlin. He wouldn't have given it to anyone willingly.

Reaching round he tucked the arm back into the small pocket of Merlin's rucksack and stood up. He kept hold of Merlin's hand and turning the little boy round they headed back the way they had come. Merlin trailed behind him slightly, but Arthur strode on, opening the door to the reception area again.

The snotty woman behind the desk, as Arthur had dubbed her in his mind, blinked in surprise as he stormed back in.

"I think I need to speak to Mr Collins."

Uther had advised Arthur of the deputy head's name, the person he had dealt with directly.

"I'm afraid the deputy head master isn't available," Mrs Snotty announced, snottily. "He's away this week."

"Then I'll speak to the headmaster."

"He is also not available, Mr Richards is very busy."

"So am I," announced Arthur. "Now you get hold of him, or I'll go looking for him, love."

Arthur bit his tongue almost literally to prevent himself from calling her a snotty cow. Mrs Snotty looked down her nose at him, which was rather an achievement considering she was sitting and he was standing. Then she glanced at Merlin, who had at some point shuffled behind Arthur.

"Is there a problem Catrina?"

Arthur turned at the sound of the very plummy voice.

"Mr Richards?" Arthur drawled the name in a tone that caused the older man in front of him to rile. Which meant Arthur knew he had the man he needed to speak to. Arthur didn't wait for any sort of acknowledgment, instead he ploughed on.

"I think I need to have a serious word with you in regard to your policy on bullying."

"You'll find we do not tolerate such things."

"Really?" Arthur drawled, holding up the toy. "This was broken deliberately, or so Merlin tells me."

Merlin had pressed himself as tight to Arthur's legs as he could, looking up at Arthur with wide eyes. Richards regarded Merlin for a moment and then looked back up to Arthur.

"I'm not aware of such an incident being reported. What was the name of the student who allegedly did this?"

That was tricky. Arthur looked down at Merlin. "Merlin was in someone in your class?"

Arthur felt Merlin's head move from side to side.

"Did anyone see it happen? A teacher?"

Merlin's head moved up and down. Arthur turned and looked back at the head teacher. He also watched Merlin's reaction carefully. Arthur felt Merlin clinging to him, using him, Arthur presumed, for both comfort and as a shield.

"Surely the teacher should have done something?" Arthur reasoned.

"Which class? Which of the new students is this?"

Mrs Snotty had started to look increasingly snotty, if such a thing was at all possible.

"Merlin Emrys, from the special class. The one that Mr Collins dealt with, the boy that doesn't talk, the boy with..."

Arthur's eyes narrowed as Mrs Snotty tailed off, her hint obvious. Richard's raised his eyebrows and turned back to Arthur.

"We keep track of any recorded incidents. It could be the child started the confrontation."

"What? Because he's got magic. Is that what you are going to base your argument on?"

Richards stared at Arthur in shock, hearing the aggression in his tone. Arthur felt furious. They hardly seemed to concern themselves with it, because Merlin had magic.

"There is no need to be aggressive, Mr..."

Arthur grinned wolfishly. "There's every need, and it's Mr Pendragon."

There were times Arthur hated his name, who he was, and his family line. And there were times, such as this one, when saying it caused such a reaction he couldn't help but love it. Clearly the head teacher had not realised exactly who his deputy head had dealt with. Uther had been careful to keep any mention of his name confidential. It would be an easy way for reporters to track Merlin otherwise. The head teacher's eyes widened, Mrs Snotty had the decency to look shocked, and no longer snotty. That left Arthur a little irritated, but he decided he had done enough.

"And if you think I'm aggressive, wait until my father comes to deal with you."

Arthur left it at that. He could feel Merlin quaking slightly. He probably didn't feel very keen on confrontation.

"Come on Merlin," Arthur said, his voice turning calm again. He led Merlin out of the reception area and down the pathway again. Arthur walked swiftly, wanting to shake off the anger and the tainted feeling he had developed. Merlin jogged along next to him, Arthur glanced down to check his progress, catching Merlin gazing up at him, face filled with wonder. Arthur smiled at him, Merlin smiled back.

They didn't stop until they got to the car. Arthur turned to face Merlin, looking down at him.

"I'm going to tell dad, and you are not going to be coming back here. We'll think of something else."

Merlin gave another smile, still gawping, as if he could hardly believe what Arthur had just done. Without thinking Arthur opened the passenger door of the car. Merlin gave a little squeak.

"Oh, yes, that's kind of ruined that," Arthur said having in his fury forgotten the teddy. Reaching in he hauled it out, and held it out to Merlin. It looked almost as big as him.

"This is yours, so you can have your own. And you don't need to worry about keeping him indoors, you can get him as mucky as you like."

Merlin's face looked endearingly comical as he stared at the bear, then as Arthur offered it out Merlin launched himself forward, wrapping both arms around the big fluffy toy with another excited squeak. Merlin's face eventually popped up from the fluff and his shining eyes stared up at Arthur adoringly. Falling forward Merlin pressed himself, bear and all against Arthur's legs. Arthur chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it, I had to get Lancelot to help me win him. You'll like Lancelot, we should name the teddy after him."

Merlin huffed happily.

"Come on," Arthur said patting his head. "Let's get away from here."

He got Merlin into the backseat, with him still clinging to the teddy and then clambered into the front. Turning around he looked at Merlin.

"Merlin, did whoever broke him break Action Man because he knew you had magic?"

Merlin's face dropped a little but he shook his head while his lower lip wobbled a little.

"They didn't see you do anything?"

Merlin shook his head.

"Was it just because you were new?"

Merlin gave a little shrug and seeing his face lose all it's shine Arthur decided to leave it alone. Instead he pulled out his phone and went into his contacts to make a call.

"Uncle Gaius?"

"I just wondered," Arthur said after he heard Gaius' response, "does it matter if we come over in an hour or so? Or do you need to see Merlin for his check up straight away?"

Arthur listened again, turning to wink at Merlin.

"No, we're going for a treat first. Okay, I'll see you when we get there."

Arthur rang off and then went to speed-dial. "One more, then we will go and do something nice."

Merlin looked happier. Arthur listened as his phone rang.

"Dad. Hunith was right about it. I'll talk about it later, but in my opinion Merlin doesn't come back here and we think of something else," Arthur listened again, and then said. "I've already called Gaius, Merlin and I are going somewhere nice first, then we'll head over to him. I'll talk about it later, when we get back. Okay, see you then."

Arthur debated turning his phone off, but decided against it just in case his father wanted to contact him again.

"Right then, you, me, garish Lancelot teddy and one armed Action Man are going to Macdonald's."

Merlin frowned, and it was only when they got there, went through the drive-through and parked up in the car park with Arthur clambering into the back with Merlin to have a picnic, did it occur to Arthur that Merlin, until that point, had no idea what Macdonald's was.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Gaius opened the door to them that had certainly changed. Merlin practically waddled over the threshold he was that stuffed. He had both arms wrapped around the teddy.

"Good God!" Gaius exclaimed, taking one of the bear's ears, and inclining his head to look the toy up and down. "What the devil is this thing?"

Merlin's head peered round the teddy's and he smiled up at Gaius. Arthur, following along behind, answered for Merlin.

"I got it for him. Well, Lancelot did anyway, at the funfair."

"Is Lancelot colour blind?"

"No, course not, at least I don't think so. I've never asked him."

Gaius glared steadily at Arthur. "I do believe I was making a joke."

"I know," Arthur said with exaggerated patience and got a clout round his ear for his trouble.

"Don't be cheeky," Gaius informed him. "Come on then, although I would have thought that taking Merlin for a treat after seeing me would have been more appropriate."

Arthur gave Merlin a little push to send him in the direction of Gaius's front room. Although he no longer officially practiced Uther still used Gaius as the family doctor. He could rely on him when it came to delicate family matters, which now included Merlin.

"You weren't the horrible thing today," Arthur said extracting the teddy from Merlin's grip. "School was, Merlin's not going back."

"Oh?"

"Long story, let's not talk about it, we went to Macdonald's, didn't we Merlin."

Merlin beamed again.

"I dread to think how much you gave him to eat," Gaius said to Arthur. Glancing down the old man snorted with laughter as Merlin blew his cheeks out like a hamster's.

"Let's just hope you're not sick then, he's supposed to be on a special diet."

"I know, Hunith's been giving him sensible stuff for two weeks."

"I suppose a treat won't hurt then, shirt off then Merlin."

Merlin had already wriggled out of his jacket and tugged at his jumper dragging it over his head and stretching the neck. Arthur reached down to help him with his shirt buttons and he pulled Merlin out of his clothes. Arthur grimaced a little. Merlin's rib bones still pushed against his white skin, and his arms had gained a little flesh, but not as much as Merlin really needed.

"Right now," Gaius said rubbed the end of his stethoscope to warm it up. Merlin reared back a little, pulling a face as Gaius placed it on his chest.

"Breath in," Gaius ordered. Merlin obliged and then released it when Gaius told him, going through the rigmarole as Gaius listened to his breathing and heart. Then he took his blood pressure, stood him on some scales to check his weight and ran through several other boring things. During that Arthur had wandered off to make coffee for himself and Gaius and warm milk for Merlin.

When he came back with the tray Merlin had settled in the big armchair and Gaius had turned his television on to some children's cartoon. Merlin watched avidly, television being another thing he had probably been denied in the 'care home'. Arthur always mentally put inverted commas around that phrase.

Merlin took his glass of milk in both hands and sipped at it.

"I'm amazed he can fit anything else in there," Gaius said. "Be careful giving him treats, his system might not be up to it yet."

"I think it probably is, Hunith has been diligently feeding him up."

"That's because I gave her a diet sheet and she will follow what I tell her," Gaius said. "With you, or Morgana, that sort of thing isn't so simple. Still the odd treat won't hurt him. I'm still not sure about that teddy bear though."

Merlin, who had drunk his milk and put the glass on the nearby table, widened his eyes and wrapped his arms protectively around his new toy. Arthur glared at Gaius in disapproval.

"You leave him alone," he warned.

At the same time, Arthur wondered how much a new Action Man would cost.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Balinor guessed it wasn't a burglar. No intruder would be that noisy as he heard a burst of swearing from the garage. He had just been about to put the lights out in the small apartment he and Hunith lived in when he had noticed a light burning in the garage. He had gone off to investigate with Hunith telling him to be careful. Balinor generally heeded the warning, but it was unnecessary. Despite the house holding treasures and expensive items they had never actually been burgled, and there was nothing of interest in the garage.

Except Arthur, hunched over the workbench with a spotlight on whatever he was doing and a pair of tweezers in his hand.

"What the devil are you doing?" Balinor asked. Arthur nearly fell of his stool in shock as he turned, his eyes excessively wide in a pair of magnifying goggles. He blinked and lifted them, blinking again to adjust his eyes.

"Don't do that!"

"Don't lurk in the garage at half eleven at night," Balinor countered. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix this arm back on!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to buy a new one?" Balinor asked.

"Probably, just as it would have been easier to buy Merlin his own teddy. It's the principle of the thing. This is the one he likes, and I don't think he feels it's really his, so I need to fix it."

"How?" Balinor asked peering over his shoulder, which caused Arthur to sigh in irritation.

"I can fix the bit of shoulder, but I don't know about the arm, the joint bit is ruined."

"I might have a metal pin that could fix that back on, hang on."

It was not a job that two people could work on easily, but between them Arthur and Balinor coped with personal space invasion, differing opinions and the rogue gnat that interrupted them, having also presumably seen the light. Forty minutes later Arthur crept up the stairs and creeped even more into Merlin's room carefully settling Action Man on the bedside cabinet, sitting him so he couldn't fall and hurt himself again. He got the second shock of the night as Merlin, in a nest of pillows and two teddy bears sat up.

"Oh, Merlin, don't do that."

Merlin didn't seem to care, instead he looked at the toy. He had a nightlight in the room, so could see clearly.

"Almost good as new, you probably shouldn't move the arm," Arthur warned him. Merlin sat up some more and then launched himself at Arthur wrapping his arms around his neck, snuggling close to him and almost falling into his lap, giggling in delight. Arthur hugged him back.

"You're going to have to hug Balinor, he helped as well. You can wait until the morning though." Arthur felt quite convinced that Merlin would, if so inclined, get up and hunt the other man down right then and then. Then Arthur's eyes widened, and he was sure he imagined it since he was tired and a little stressed out.

Which was why, he didn't tell anyone what he thought had happened.


	5. Chapter Four

**Thanks to Ailena for help with naming the teddy bear!**

Uther pulled Merlin from the school, and looked for other options. For the time being they could use all manner of reasons for keeping Merlin out of school, but he needed to be taught. Hunith offered to sit with him and read, and see if Merlin would write. His two days at school, Uther found out, had produced nothing. Merlin had not been happy. Everyone agreed when they sat in conference, with Merlin playing in the sandpit to distract him, he hadn't liked or trusted anyone there. It was an institution, Uther had eventually said, Merlin was intelligent enough not to trust them.

For the time being, they would have to look at what Merlin was capable of, and find a way to teach him. In the interim they could divide child-minding duties.

Which was why, on Tuesday, Merlin accompanied Hunith to the supermarket to get some shopping, since a few items had been missing from the delivery a few days previously. Teddylot, as the teddy bear had been dubbed by Arthur, had been taken along but Hunith managed to persuade Merlin to leave him in the car. She did not particularly fancy trying to manage Merlin and his fluffy purple friend while negotiating the aisles.

As Arthur had when they had gone to Macdonald's, Hunith wondered if Merlin had ever seen a supermarket as he gawped, wide-eyed at the sight of the stacks of fruit and vegetables and the people bustling around putting things into trolleys and baskets. Uther had told them, Arthur bullying him into revealing more information, that there was no record of when Merlin had been admitted to the home, or anything relating to his parents. There had been older children living there, but at the time Uther investigated no girls had been listed to have attended at the time Merlin had been born. That was the only bit of information Uther had been able to find aside from Merlin's name, there had been a date, an assumed birth date. But considering Merlin's size and development, none of them could be certain of that.

It just made them very aware that the only place Merlin had ever seen had been the home, until Uther removed him.

Merlin gawped, hung onto the trolley and stared avidly at the items Hunith gathered, helping her pick some things off shelves. Which convinced her Merlin had been given some minimal education. She easily ascertained that he knew colours, but he hesitated when asked to pick up a tin of peas looking at the shelves uncertainly. Then his little fingers touched one can, and then shuffled to point at another. He had picked the right item, but noticed there were processed and garden peas. Sticking out his lower lip he glanced at her questioningly.

"One of each," Hunith said.

With immense care Merlin picked up one can and handed it to her, then the other.

As a consequence of her investigation into Merlin's skills they took almost twice as long, and looking at the time Hunith knew she needed to get back. She stuffed the items of shopping onto the belt a little haphazardly and turned as one of the tins caught up on the edge. A moment later it toppled over. She tried to catch it even though she wouldn't reach. Merlin stood close to her and she didn't want to knock him over. Then she froze giving a sharp gasp, staring in shock as the tin paused halfway to the ground. The woman unloading her shopping in the queue behind her saw the can and yelped. Hunith glanced at Merlin, the gold flickering in his eyes.

"Merlin!" Hunith warned. The little boy blinked and the can toppled to the floor. The sound caused a few more people to look in their direction. From the epi-centre of the people that had witnessed the event; the woman in the queue, the checkout girl, the customers in the neighbouring queue, the information rippled outwards, and more eyes turned to Merlin, regarding him with curiosity, hostility and anger.

The more the word magic was heard the more people turned. Realising they were all staring at him Merlin shuffled backwards, pressing himself against Hunith, turning his face away. The fearful reaction of a small child did nothing to garner any sympathy. Hunith put a hand on his head.

"It's all right Merlin."

"Is the freak hers?" she heard one voice asked. She looked up in anger.

"You can't do that!" she snapped as she caught the boy on the next checkout trying to photograph Merlin with his phone.

"It's a public place," the spotty youth announced rudely, and Hunith's eyes widened as she saw a few more people reaching into their pockets, presumably to do the same thing. She pulled Merlin tighter to her, making sure she concealed his face.

"Hey!" the checkout boy yelped as the person in the queue beyond his reached over to remove the phone from his grip. The boy turned and then leant back in his chair slightly as the tall broad-shouldered man looked down at him, while carefully deleting the pictures.

"I think you'll find that photographing children is a bit of a sticky legal area. I mean," he drawled. "You wouldn't want people getting the wrong impression."

At his intonation the phones being produced disappeared back into pockets and the entire crowd glared at each other in suspicion. As they did so the muttering ceased and Merlin gave another whimper. The sound did nothing more than focus the attention back on him. Looking around Hunith realised there was too much for her to deal with, so many people staring at Merlin, at her and she could see one of the security guards heading over to see what the fuss was about. Hunith glanced at the checkout girl who had been scanning through her order.

"Sorry," she said. "Sorry."

With that Hunith grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him around the checkout and walked swiftly down the front of the shop towards the exit, abandoning her shopping, with her only thought to get Merlin away from the hostile environment. Trotting next to her Merlin seemed to have exactly the same intention.

Left behind, the checkout girl stared at the half scanned shopping and sighed dramatically. And the tall man two tills down clenched his jaw slightly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm sorry Merlin," Hunith said as she secured him in the backseat of her car. "I didn't handle that very well for you."

Merlin's little face, partially hidden in Teddylot, looked somewhat understanding but she could see something else that she couldn't entirely define. She hadn't done it very well. Arthur had developed a hero status for his actions at the school, and she didn't doubt that if it had been Arthur this time, or Uther, or even Morgana, they would have fronted the whole thing out. But they were more used to it. Journalists, photographers and the like were always harassing them. As just the housekeeper she didn't get that much interest, and usually if anyone tried to gain access to the house Balinor was there to handle it.

This time they unfortunately had to retreat with their tails slightly between their legs. Once she was sure Merlin was secured she turned and stood up, jumping a mile and yelping as she turned and realised a tall man had stopped by the rear of the car. As she yelped he took a startled step back.

"Sorry," he said, lifting a hand, the arm of which was burdened with a shopping bag. "Didn't mean to make you jump there."

He backed up a step, looking as wide eyed as she did. After a few seconds pause, while she caught her breath she recognised the man who had prevented them from being photographed.

"Sorry," he said again. "I erm... just brought you these."

He fiddled clumsily for a moment, trying to organise and separate the four uncooperative shopping bags he carried. Dropping one at his feet he held out the other, very full, three bags.

"You left it all in the shop so I..."

"Oh," Hunith took the bags, peering in to recognise the shopping that she herself had chosen. "Oh, well thank you... I..."

She looked up at him again in shock. He had retrieved his own bag, that didn't look to have too much in it, but he rummaged anyway and picked out a small chocolate bar that he had, by impulse, taken from the little rack by the tills. Leaning down into the back of the car he offered it to Merlin.

"There you go little guy."

Merlin looked at it, then up at him, and then to Hunith, his blue eyes uncertain.

"That was nice of him, wasn't it Merlin."

The words were enough of a hint for Merlin to release one of his arms from around Teddylot to reach out and take the chocolate with a tentative smile.

"Sorry, I don't even know your name," Hunith said.

"Percival," he said. "I felt bad, so..."

"You didn't have to buy the shopping, I don't think I have any money to cover it. I was going to pay by card," Hunith said. She put the shopping down to rummage in her handbag, and pulling out her purse glanced in with knowing despair. She had planned to pay with the credit card she carried to pay for housekeeping items. Giving Percival the three pounds that sat within a feeble amount of change just appeared insulting.

"It really doesn't matter," the man said again, and she realised she had heard him say that three times. Glancing up they met each others eyes both feeling rather awkward and embarrassed. At least they had the vague comfort of the knowledge that they both knew they felt the same.

"I could, my employer, he could get the money to you. I'm his housekeeper..." she tailed off, why was she telling him that; he didn't need to know her life story. Pulling herself together slightly she added.

"I should at least make sure that you get the money for that, it was a very kind gesture, but I don't think you really need to pay for our shopping. If you give me a name and address…."

Despite the fact he had said it didn't matter, and he didn't mind paying for it, the shopping was a little more than he could afford, as friendly gestures went. He wasn't entirely sure why the impulse had come upon him. Well, he did; it was the expressions of the people around him, all staring at the poor little boy who had looked so frightened.

Feeling even more awkward Percival rummaged in his pocket.

"I've got a card from work, I could put my name and a number on that, we can sort it out… later."

He rummaged further.

"Do you have a pen?"

For the next few minutes Merlin watched intently as Hunith and Percival shuffled about awkwardly. Hunith found a pen in the glove compartment, while she did that Percival opened the chocolate bar for Merlin before he noted his name and his mobile number on the back of the card informing people where he worked. Both adults shuffled about trying not to look at each other while they sorted out what they were doing and Percival placed the shopping in the boot of Hunith's car.

"Well… erm…" Percival stammered.

With at the awkwardness out of the way he backed up a little, not entirely sure how to extract himself from the situation in a way that was polite and final. Hunith smiled again, and Percival returned it.

"Thank you," Hunith said regaining a fraction of her composure and Merlin, who had kept his blue eyes steadily on the unfolding scene while he idly gnawed on his chocolate bar, lifted Teddylot's arm and waved it at Percival. Percival grinned at him.

"Bye little guy."

That seemed a reasonable moment to escape, with one last wave he turned and hurried across the car park.

He'd only gone in to the supermarket to pick up something for lunch for heaven's sake.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Guinevere glanced at her directions again and then up to the open gates, behind which sat a rather impressive house. She hadn't got it wrong, this was the right place, it just took her by surprise that the gates had been left open. Her mind had been set up ready for battling her way into the private grounds of the house by some horrible intercom system. Instead of that she just turned her car and eased it up the gravel driveway, parking it on a spot by a large rockery. She looked at the huge buddleia bush at the back, on which droned several large, fat bumblebees. As she stepped out of the car she peered at them, seeing if she could identify the species. She had done a little of that during one of her teaching stints, this one a little longer than her usual temping, filling in for a teacher on maternity leave.

Without clambering up into the garden she wasn't going to get close enough to find out so instead she glanced at her watch. It told her five to two, and it ran a couple of minutes fast, so she was early for her appointment. She hadn't really been sure she was going to keep it until the last minute. But then she balanced it with the fact her other interview that day was for part time bar work. That wasn't something she really wanted to be doing, but bills needed to be paid. And Mary, who ran the teacher's agency, did tell her that the pay offered on this job was more than generous, in fact she would be receiving a proper salary, rather than just odd bits from random jobs.

Opening the passenger door she took out the file with her CV, certificates and everything else she generally thought she needed for interviews. It felt comfortably bulky in her hand, not that that had done her much good in her attempts to get a full time teaching job.

She wasn't sure if this counted but considering the details of the email that Mary had given her she supposed it didn't hurt to look. Smoothing down the front of her dress and straightening the light cardigan she had matched with it she walked towards the front door, her heels annoyingly sliding into the gravel of the driveway so she stumbled a little as she made her way to the door.

It opened before she even reached it and looking up she immediately recognised Uther Pendragon. Taking a deep breath as she reached the steps she took two and then held out her hand to meet Uther's as she reached the top step.

"Mr Pendragon, I'm Guinevere Leodegrance."

Uther looked mildly surprised and impressed by her forwardness but Guinevere had been doing interviews on and off for the last two years. She met his gaze, looking up further than she needed to, he had the advantage of the higher step as he blocked the doorway. However she didn't let that bother her, she met his gaze squarely with a smile on her face.

"Miss Leodegrance," he answered politely, stepping back to let her walk over the threshold.

Walking into the hallway she looked around, but kept the surprise off her face. Although large and somewhat imposing the hallway also had an airy feel, the walls light in colour and the tall window on the half landing let in the sunlight, reflecting it off the glass of the hundreds of framed photographs that littered the place. There were no posh, expensive looking paintings. Family life lay depicted on the walls, people, children and one huge picture of a blonde woman, her hair around her shoulders in a loose summer dress, trying to hold a sun hat on her head. The bulge of her stomach made it obvious she was pregnant. Guinevere looked at the picture for a few seconds. You couldn't not view it, as it had been placed prominently so that anyone arriving, or heading down the curving staircase. In fact anyone coming from any area of the house into the hallway would at some point catch it in their line of sight.

"Come through to my study," Uther said. "My housekeeper will bring refreshments, do you prefer tea or coffee, we have herbal tea, or a cold drink if you prefer."

That off-footed Gwen slightly. It wasn't something that often turned up in normal interviews, but with the warm weather she felt a little hot.

"Something cold would be nice."

Uther nodded and turned his head slightly, his gaze moving to the short corridor that ran past the ornate oak staircase.

"Hunith, could you bring some more lemonade, and a second glass!" Uther yelled. Hunith answered a moment later, yelling back.

"In a moment!"

Gwen felt slightly bemused, but settled. What she knew of Uther Pendragon came from papers. He owned a multi-million pound chain of businesses, picking others up along the way, selling parts off. His illicit investigation into the Blessed Care Home had dominated the front pages for weeks as he refused to allow information to be hidden. Names were changed and some things toned down but he fought against the government's gagging order, and for the most part he won. When she had read about it Gwen had felt a surge of respect for the man. Now she was here seeing him in his house, and he really didn't meet expectations.

"Please sit down," he said politely, gesturing to a chair by the desk.

"Thank you," she said taking the seat and placing her file on a corner of the desk. The huge wooden structure seemed covered in files, photographs and a computer complete with printer, fax and phone. The room's walls were filled with bookcases and filing cabinets. This was a man who was serious about his work. Although again there were photographs of his family, making it seem he was just as serious about his home life.

He resumed his seat and glanced down at the paper on his desk before looking back up at her.

"I did explain to the manager of the agency, I was looking for someone older, with perhaps more experience."

"I've been working for two years, in various different places," Guinevere informed him. "I have gained good experience in that time."

"Yes, but you haven't really worked anywhere for more than a few months."

"It's meant that I have to be fairly adaptable, and also highly familiar with the curriculum so whatever topics I need to pick up I can do so easily. I have also developed lesson plans for youth projects, and worked in homework clubs, and helped run school activities for all ages, and abilities."

Uther raised his eyebrows. "To be perfectly honesty we are not sure what ability Merlin is at. The first part of your job will be to assess that."

Guinevere reached for her folder, flipping it open and turning the pages to find the relevant section.

"I also spent sometime on one placement in a special school working out lesson plans. I made them adaptable for all ages and ability."

She pulled out the relevant papers and handed them over the desk. Uther took them and flipped through them. Guinevere sat back and waited. It didn't feel like an interview but more of a mental jousting match. Whether or not he now offered her the job she didn't care, she just wanted to beat him, or at least impress him.

From the look on his face as he flicked through her carefully constructed lesson plans she appeared to be doing that. Although they both became distracted as Hunith knocked before opening the door, carrying a tray with a jug of homemade lemonade and a glass filled with ice. She smiled at Guinevere.

"Here you go dear," Hunith said pouring out the drink and handing a glass to Gwen.

"Thank you," Gwen said politely. Hunith poured some more liquid into the glass by Uther's elbow. He glanced up briefly.

"Thanks."

With that Hunith made a discreet exit and Gwen sipped her lemonade. Uther put the papers down.

"This is good," he spoke almost in passing, although he clearly meant it. "I noticed you are currently taking a psychology degree."

"Yes, focusing on child psychology, it's an area that does interest me, and I did want to perhaps focus my career on dealing with children with needs."

"The manager of the agency put you forward on the basis of that. Is there a particular reason you chose a career in teaching?"

Guinevere shrugged. "That was probably down to my brother. He used to have problems in school, dyslexia being one of them. There just wasn't trained staff to be able to deal with him. I used to help him with his homework, when he struggled."

"He's younger than you?"

"Three years older," Guinevere said. "I was helping him from when I was about eight. It seemed to work and I found I liked it, and that I was good at it. He had some behaviour issues while he went through high school, but I think that was more no one bothered to help him rather than anything psychological."

"And out of interest, what does your brother do now?"

"Oh, he's a mechanic, like our father. It's a family business."

"But you're not part of it?"

"I help with the accounts, and I'm not that bad with an engine either," Guinevere said, causing Uther to smile.

"Always useful. You would have use of a car, and also considering the distance you would need to travel I would cover expenses for that, on top of your salary. I wouldn't really be inclined to work around term times and holidays, but rather keep the routine steady. I'm not sure how much catching up Merlin needs to do, or even what he really knows. It's not that he is difficult, but you will be dealing with someone who doesn't speak, or at least he hasn't yet."

Guinevere raised her eyebrows. "I really don't think we should talk about things like that unless you are preparing to offer me the job."

Uther looked at her, quite surprised by the barbed comment. Although Guinevere supposed he wasn't used to people refusing to work for him.

"The agency manager did warn me that perhaps despite the advantages of the post that some may not consider it given that Merlin has magic."

"How many have on that basis?"

"Three," Uther said without hesitating, or without rancour. "If you think it may have a detrimental effect on your career then you are under no obligation to take it."

"I hadn't really thought about it on that basis," Guinevere said truthfully. "it's just home schooling is not the same as working in a classroom."

"There are others that are probably in a similar position with their children. It leaves a possibility for expansion. I tried Merlin in a schooling environment, his social skills are a little limited, and this is not just limited to teaching him facts. I want to find a way to completely introduce him into the world."

Guinevere nodded.

"Maybe perhaps meeting Merlin will help you make up your mind."

Uther slowly stood and Guinevere smoothly rose to her feet. He led the way out of his study and through the austere dining room to the large patio, where Merlin sat in his, and formally Arthur and Morgana's, sandpit.

"Merlin?"

Merlin's head rose, giving them the benefit of his bright blue eyes. He occupied the centre of the sandpit, with Arthur's action toy and jeep. Teddylot sat to one side, out of the sand and Merlin had been studiously building sand dunes to run the jeep down. He paused as Uther called his name.

"This is Guinevere, she's going to come and be your teacher."

Merlin blinked and stared at her. Guinevere smiled at him.

"Hello, Merlin."

He continued to stare at her, only turning his gaze away as a phone rang. Uther pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the display.

"Sorry, I must take this, I won't be a moment."

He moved away, looking and sounding as if he was answering a call, however, it seemed very significant it happened at that moment, leaving her with Merlin. Uther stayed near enough to watch them, and he glanced in their direction occasionally. Guinevere smiled again and crouching down perched on the edge of the sandpit. She looked at the huge purple teddy.

"He's nice, I like purple, it's a good colour."

Merlin nodded at her, his eyes wide.

"Mr Pendragon said you didn't like school."

Merlin shook his head with great vehemence.

"Learning with me won't be the same," she said. "It will just be me and you and... hello."

She paused as they were interrupted by a droning tone. Merlin's eyes widened, and he leant back as the bumblebee, that Guinevere presumed had been one of those flying around the bush out front came past them and came to rest on the teddy. Merlin looked horrified, and slightly frightened.

"It's all right," Guinevere said. "She's just a bumblebee, she won't hurt him. It's because he's bright, she thinks he's a flower."

Leaning forward Guinevere gently nudged the bee so it wandered off the teddy onto the edge of the sandpit. Merlin gawped, looking less frightened, although he still inclined away. Guinevere peered at the bee, looking at the red stripe.

"She's a red-tailed bumblebee, there are lots of different kinds," Guinevere informed Merlin. He blinked, glancing at her and then at the insect. "You can tell because she's got a red stripe here."

Very carefully Merlin inched forward, peering at the bee warily. Guinevere indicated to the red stripe at the end of the bee's abdomen.

"All her friends are hanging out around the big bush out front. She's looking for more flowers. Let's help her. Bees help flowers."

Merlin pouted, looking unconvinced, but he blinked as Guinevere carefully eased the bee onto her hand and then getting up went over to the nearby flower bed, where a large white rosebush dominated one corner. She coaxed the bee off her hand onto the flower, where it gave a satisfied sounding buzz and went rummaging in the centre of the flower.

"There you are," Gwen said brightly. "She'll help the rose pollinate, and grow."

Merlin blinked again and then suddenly, after watching the bee fly to another flower to forage turned back to look at Guinevere, giving a shy, but bright, smile.

It didn't seem to matter about her experience or well laid out lesson plans. She got the feeling that Uther only offered her the job because Merlin smiled at her.

Later on that day she got the feeling that she only accepted because of the exact same thing.


	6. Chapter Five

"Is there any particular reason why Arthur Pendragon is in reception wanting to see you?"

Percival lifted his head. He knew his boss intended to pounce on him the moment he finished his called trying to get some bored sounding woman to complete a phone survey. It had been a very boring morning all in all, Percival thought to himself, like most others. Then he had caught sight of his boss lingering just on the periphery of his consciousness. If the man thought he would put Percival off what he was doing then he was very much mistaken. Percival knew not to be intimidated, or at least not to show it. It had been made perfectly plain to Percival that he wasn't liked, but Percival could live with that. To be perfectly honest he could also understand it.

He turned his chair.

"I don't know," Percival said truthfully, before slowly standing up. His boss was only five foot six, so Percival towered over him somewhat. His boss' jaw clenched, he didn't like the disadvantage.

"But only one way to find out," he informed the shorter man. Very deftly he moved around the boss and headed across the room, the eyes of everyone in the room following him. From a space, two rows down on the left, Freya glanced up, giving him a slight smile in support. It had been a difficult week.

He had received some flack for his gesture in the supermarket, since one of the other employees happened to be in the store at the time, and took great pains to tell as many people as possible exactly what happened. Some hadn't commented, but others had. And Freya, when she had done a round of coffee for the people nearest her station gave him two extra biscuits when she had come to him. And given him a secret little smirk.

His booth neighbour Will remained completely convinced that Percival should ask her out, but that was a complication in his life that he didn't feel quite ready to handle, he was only just getting things back on track. Pushing open the double doors he turned into the corridor, heading to the end. Through the glass pane he could see a blond man fiddling with a phone, and occasionally inclining his head as the over made-up girl on the reception desk tried to hold a conversation with him.

Arthur looked up as he heard the door swing open. He stared for a moment taking in the sheer bulk, although Hunith had already described Percival, and also what he had done. Uther had been furious, and Hunith, although not a direct recipient of the anger, had been reduced to tears. Morgana had yelled at Uther. Balinor had been quietly angry. And Merlin had wet the bed on the night after it all happened. He accepted the fussing that followed it and everyone around him was careful not to be upset around him. Arthur had felt bad because he had be nowhere near and tied up with assessments, so he had been forced to wait until Friday to get to Merlin.

He hadn't even done that yet.

Percival hesitated, looking at Arthur with surprised interest. Then Arthur stepped forward, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

"You must be Percival."

"Yes, I am," he said enough confusion in his tone to indicate he wasn't quite sure what Arthur was doing there. Arthur raised his eyebrows, looking at Percival for a moment before saying.

"Hunith is my dad's housekeeper, she told him what you did on Tuesday. My dad wanted to reimburse you."

"Oh," said Percival and then realisation dawned. "Oh, oh right!"

"And he wanted me to thank you," Arthur added.

"Well, anyone would have done the same," Percival said, and then frowned, remembering the incident in question. "If they were me, and only me."

That drew a smirk out of Arthur and he pulled out his wallet and rummaged in it.

"My dad asked me to bring the money. He told me the amount but I rounded it up since I couldn't be bothered to fiddle with change."

Percival sensed a moderate amount of challenge in Arthur's tone and his gaze, as if he seriously did not want to get into a discussion about giving Percival extra as some kind of reward gesture. Even if, Percival thought, adding nine pounds to the total really counted. Rounding it down would have been easier. Still he let it go, despite having a slight physical advantage over Arthur, mentally Percival wasn't sure he'd match up.

"Fair enough," he said, ignoring the little voice telling him where he could use the extra money, and the littler voice adding that he didn't have to take it. "But I still paid for the chocolate bar."

Arthur looked up, blinking in surprise, but he clearly had been given all the facts, as he assessed Percival for a moment before giving a friendly smirk.

"Fair enough," Arthur countered.

The money exchanged hands and Percival stuffed it into his pocket aware of the receptionist listening intently. Percival and Arthur looked at each other, aware that the conversation lacked a little.

"How is the little guy?" Percival asked filling the gap.

Arthur smiled, almost dopily as he thought about Merlin. "He was upset but we'll be more careful with him. Thanks for not letting him get photographed. Although he'll have to start putting up with it at some point."

"Better later than sooner?" Percival asked.

"Yeah, I think he needs a little bit of time first," Arthur said. Poor little Merlin knew nothing of the world. He would have to learn some horrible realities, but for the time being he needed to feel safe, and content, and be able to be a child in his own way.

Again they had a short pause in the conversation, Arthur looked around, and glanced at the company listings on the board behind the reception desk.

"Interesting place to work," Arthur said.

Percival shrugged. "It pays bills."

"Not a career choice?"

"Needs must. It's not all bad, despite the boss being an arse."

Arthur looked shocked and then sniggered. Percival knew the receptionist would no doubt pass on when she had the chance. However, the interesting part was when Arthur stopped laughing and assessed Percival carefully, his eyes losing focus slightly, as if he was working out exactly what Percival might be useful for. It made Percival rile slightly, but he kept himself outwardly calm, although Arthur appeared to sense the agitation. He blinked and looked Percival in the eye again.

"Erm… listen, we're having a barbeque in a couple of weeks time, on the 23rd, it's a Sunday… you're quite welcome to come... if you like... and if you're not doing anything."

Percival blinked, looking fairly awed by the sudden invitation. "Oh, well, yeah, thank you."

"It's sort of an afternoon party, and bring swimming trucks, we pick a day when we can pretty much assume the weather will allow us to use the pool."

Arthur turned and glanced at the reception desk while Percival raised his eyebrows at the casual mention of the pool. He didn't think that he even owned a pair of trunks.

"Have you got a pen and paper?" Arthur asked the receptionist. With a winning smile she produced both.

"Thanks," Arthur said absently and focused on writing on the paper in his large scrawling handwriting. "This is the address, people normally start turning up about two-ish."

"Oh, right, okay." Percival took the piece of paper as Arthur handed it to him.

"And bring your wife, or girlfriend, or whatever," Arthur added and then glanced at his watch. "I have to go. Thanks anyway."

"No, problem," Percival said. Arthur backed off, heading to the door.

"See you then," Arthur announced before disappearing. Through the glass front of the reception Percival watched Arthur head to a flashy, and presumably expensive, car. Then he glanced down at the piece of paper.

"You don't have a girlfriend," the receptionist drawled at him. Percival looked at her.

"Never mind," Percival said turning on his heel and strolling back into work. He didn't tell anyone what Arthur had wanted him for, within an hour the receptionist had done that for him.

To people's irritation, and no one's surprise, Percival himself said nothing. But that didn't mean to say he wasn't thinking about it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur ambled into the hall, as always he glanced at the picture of his mother that dominated the wall.

"Hello! Conquering hero home!" Arthur bellowed. There didn't appear to be a response until he heard footsteps from the kitchen and his breath caught in his throat. Gwen stepped forward, and Arthur gawped, looking her up and down. Her curly hair fell about her shoulders and her jeans and tee-shirt accentuated her figure. Arthur decided the sun streaming in through the windows had to be making the usually cool hall excessively warm as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"Hi," Arthur said, staring, and wondering what else to say. Whoever she was she certainly looked comfortable in the house holding a glass of milk in one hand and a plate with some biscuits in the other. She gave a smile, which made Arthur's cheeks feel even hotter.

"I'm Gwen," she explained stepping further forward and Arthur's eyes dropped to watch the swing of her hips. "I'm..."

She was about to explain herself to Arthur. Gwen recognised him; pictures of Arthur littered the house, and there was no denying the similarity between him and Igraine Pendragon. Hunith had told Gwen the identity of the pregnant woman in the picture. However, that was as far as she got before they were both distracted by thudding as Merlin ran along the corridor and down the stairs, taking them carefully, one hand firmly holding the banister to get down and greet Arthur. Gwen watched as Arthur grinned brightly at the sight of Merlin, heading towards the steps. Halfway down the lower flight Merlin jumped launching himself forward and Arthur reached to catch him. Both he and Gwen spotted the gold flare in Merlin's eyes as he used magic to propel himself. He landed against Arthur wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck and twining his legs around the blond man's waist giggling as he clung like a limpet.

"Hello!" Arthur said brightly. Merlin giggled and clung harder. "That's what I call a proper greeting."

Arthur turned his head to see Gwen smirking at them both.

"Sooo, who's your lady friend?" Arthur asked Merlin. Merlin lifted his head from Arthur's shoulder and beamed at Gwen.

"I'm Merlin's teacher. I'd just gone to get him a snack."

"Biscuits and milk, yummy," Arthur said causing Merlin to giggle again. Gwen smiled.

"I'll get some more. Merlin, do you want to show Arthur your drawings?"

Merlin's head bobbed up and down with enthusiasm, then he snuggled his face into the crook of Arthur's neck.

"Okay then," Arthur said turning to head up the stairs with Merlin still clinging to him. "Why did they never have teachers like that when I was at school?"

Merlin giggled again.

A room had been set up at the end of the corridor where Morgana and Merlin had their bedrooms. It had been Arthur's old nursery and playroom. Now a table had been set up, with two chairs on one side, one for Merlin and Teddylot sat in the other. Arthur settled himself on Merlin's chair with Merlin on his lap and he looked at the picture that Merlin had been drawing. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"That's good," he said. He pointed to a person with yellow hair. "Is that me?"

Shifting on Arthur's lap Merlin nodded.

"We were going to write names next weren't we Merlin," Gwen said, she was now carrying a tray with a jug of milk, two glasses and more biscuits on the plate.

"Goody," Arthur said looking down at Merlin buried his face into Arthur's chest. Gwen frowned and looked at the reaction.

"Do you not know how to write names? I can help you," Arthur said. There was a mild amount of wriggling before Merlin shifted around, reaching for a crayon. Gwen raised her eyebrows, but resumed her seat at the side of the small table. Merlin looked at Gwen and then to Arthur.

"Come on, do you know letters?" Arthur asked, hardly making a fuss as he spoke. He lifted Merlin so the little boy sat up on his knee, closer to the table so he could reach. Merlin picked up the crayon and sucked his lower lip in as he frowned in concentration.

"Write Arthur's name first?" Gwen encouraged. "A for Arthur."

Merlin obligingly wrote an 'A', then slowly followed with an 'R'.

"That's good Merlin," Gwen said. "Ar..."

Arthur smiled as Merlin carefully followed the first two words with an 'f', then a 'u' and an 'r'.

"Almost Merlin," Gwen said encouragingly.

"Arfur," Arthur said still grinning. "I want to change the spelling of my name for ever. I will from now on always been known as Arfur."

Merlin frowned at him, his lower lip slowly sticking out. He almost scrubbed out his first attempt but Arthur reached out to stop him.

"Don't do that, leave it there. I like it, but write it properly underneath, just here. Ar...th..."

He carefully exaggerated the phrasing of his name and Merlin carefully wrote the word out carefully. Guinevere used the moment to assess Merlin's lettering. He wrote very clearly and concisely, and the sheer ease with which he had worked out how to write Arthur's name told her he had been taught some basic things.

"And who is this?" Gwen said, pointing at another figure in the drawing. By the look of the long hair Arthur could guess.

"I think that's Morgana."

Merlin nodded, but he waited a moment, his crayon poised, seeing if either Gwen or Arthur would give him some help. Both of them did.

"And that's dad, so write Uther, nearly like my name. Not a 'u' there, that's an 'e'. It sounds a bit like my name though. That's probably why I ended up with it."

Merlin looked up at Arthur with wide eyes.

"It probably is. What about this one, is this Hunith?"

Merlin eagerly finished off the rest of the letters, and started to colour in a new picture of Teddylot. Merlin stuck the tip of his tongue out as he concentrated on colouring in the purple fur and Arthur helped Gwen pin up the pictures.

"Thank you," Gwen said in a low tone.

"For what," Arthur asked pinning his own picture in the centre of the board.

"I couldn't get him to write a thing until you came along. Drawing, playing, painting, even maths, I could get something from him. Just not that."

"We've done quite a bit of that stuff with him ourselves. Maybe he just doesn't want to without us doing it first."

"But he must have seen some of you writing before, so he knows that sort of thing happens. This was like he was scared of it. I thought more practical lessons might be better for him."

Arthur looked at her. "You're the teacher."

"Yes, and I know what I want to do, what I need to teach him, what I need to work out is a little more of the how to."

"As far as I know from what my father said you can do whatever you like to get him learning. He gave you a credit card for expenses didn't he?"

"Yes," Gwen said, sounding awed at the fact. "I'm just a bit worried about using it, in case it doesn't work out."

"Don't be, as long as you try, I think that matters. Merlin will just open up in his own time. When he's ready."

Gwen frowned slightly as Arthur turned away, his voice casually confident, as if he knew something that no one else had, as of yet, found out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Arthur was not about to tell anyone anything. Gwen had left soon afterwards, finishing up Merlin's lessons for the day, after she had met with Uther. Even over the two days she had been working with Merlin she felt quite confident that he had been given some lessons at the home, but she wanted to start his schooling back at a younger level, just to make sure nothing had been missed.

Uther saw no problem with such an idea. Gwen was the teacher, and she seemed to know what she was doing. Merlin had waved her off quite enthusiastically, having obviously decided he liked her. Plus he was in his home environment, where Uther guessed, he did at least feel safe.

At least he did most of the time.

The weather had slowly been shifting into summer, the last week unbearably muggy, and it broke late that night, almost running into early morning. Arthur hadn't been asleep, he had been desperately trying to finish some of his coursework. At least at home he didn't have the distraction of three housemates, and a myriad of pubs and nightclubs. A combination that always leant to him veering away from some of his work.

As the flash of lightening rippled across the sky Arthur, who had been in the study, paused and decided to go and get his camera. The thunder cracked several seconds later, and the rain started to hammer down. As Arthur headed upstairs, he listened. Morgana was likely to sleep through the whole thing, his father would probably just sit and read if he woke up. Arthur paused as he heard a new sound, as another flash and rumbling crash occurred.

The source of the whimpering was easy enough to find. He went straight into Merlin's room, a hump of duvet quivering as Merlin huddled underneath it, clinging to Teddylot.

"Merlin?"

Arthur crouched down and lifted up the edge of the duvet. The nightlight gave him enough to see Merlin huddled up, gripping tightly to his teddy. He gave another little whimper, hiding his face in the fluffy purple fur, but his eyes stayed on Arthur. As there was another flash Merlin's face disappeared completely.

"Hey, come on, it's only thunder and lightening."

As he spoke Arthur poked his head under the duvet and slithered his arms in reaching for Merlin. As the rumble followed the flash Merlin scrabbled into Arthur's arms, dragging Teddylot along with him as Arthur extracted them both from the bedding. Merlin pressed Teddylot to Arthur's arm and buried his face into Arthur's shoulder. Arthur ran a hand up and down Merlin's back, feeling the lumps of his backbone that still appeared sickeningly prominent. Still it had been less than a month since they had taken Merlin in. Arthur thought about it, in that short time Merlin had grown to trust them. He wondered if there had been someone at the care home that had shown Merlin love. Or maybe he had been so desperate for affection that he had opened up the moment he had received it.

Arthur knew part of it was down to Merlin witnessing him defending him at the school, and producing Teddylot, and fixing action man. He tightened his grip as Merlin snuggled against him.

"All right," Arthur soothed. "It's nothing to be scared of. You come with me."

Standing up Arthur settled Merlin against his chest and carried him through to his own room. He could hear the rain pounding on the conservatory roof, and as he went into his own room the open curtains gave him a perfect view as a flash of forked lightening blasted across the sky, seconds later the thunder roared across the sky. Merlin whimpered again.

"Don't worry about the noise, it's just clouds bumping together."

Merlin gave a confused murmur and his head rose slightly, his eyes peering up at Arthur.

"It is," Arthur announced using one hand to pull the wooden chair out from his desk and he turned it so it faced the window. Then reaching over he grabbed his camera, and sat down. He settled Merlin on his lap and with both arms loosely wrapped around him he fiddled with his focus. Merlin huddled against him as another flash lit up the sky, Arthur pressed the button to take some shots, but as he scrolled back over them, all he had caught was dark sky.

"Damn, we'll try again," Arthur said. "You hold my watch, so I can count how long between flashes."

Merlin took the watch in one hand, holding Teddylot with the other, so he could hide his face in the fur. He didn't look as disturbed as another rumble sounded. Arthur felt his little body tense slightly but aside from that Merlin didn't appear frightened.

Arthur randomly took shots of the night sky, hoping to catch a flash, he was faffing with his camera when the next one rippled across the darkness.

"Damn, how long was that?"

Merlin held up the watch and pressed the button that lit the face up, as Arthur had shown him to.

"Right, what we need to do is time that again, and be ready."

Merlin grinned at him, taking the watch and staring at the face intently as he concentrated on counting the sweep of the second hand on Arthur's watch. Arthur held up his camera as Merlin nudged him.

"Here, you press the button there."

Arthur angled the camera while Merlin leant forward and carefully pressed the button on the top of Arthur's camera to start taking pictures. They watched as another flash shot across the sky, Merlin gave a little squeal and snatched his hand away, however, Arthur grinned as the display told him he had caught exactly what he wanted.

"Look at that Merlin."

Arthur showed him the picture, and Merlin cooed in awe.

"Come on, let's try for another one."

Arthur kept Merlin with him as they sat out the storm and took pictures, Arthur took several of Merlin and then, heart stoppingly - because he was obsessive about his camera equipment - he let Merlin take some pictures of him. Both of them ended up looking sleepy and startled but by the end of it Merlin giggled happily and his fear of thunder appeared to have been defeated.

"Come on, I think it's all over now," Arthur said, shifting Merlin in his grip, intending to take him back to his own room. Merlin grizzled and clung tightly to Arthur.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

Merlin's murmuring tone indicated that was a yes. Arthur smiled to himself, putting his face down into Merlin's hair, taking in the pleasant scent of the shampoo that Merlin had been using.

"Come on then," Arthur said pulled back his duvet and Merlin wriggled, turning in Arthur's arms to flop onto the mattress. Dragging Teddylot with him Merlin snuggled into Arthur's bed.

"Make yourself comfortable, where did you come from?" he asked Kilgharrah who now sprawled on the far corner. Arthur spread his arms out in invitation. "Everyone enter my bed."

Merlin giggled and Arthur frowned as the duvet rippled, something that was not a cat or a child seemed to move the duvet. Arthur looked up and down but neither the cat nor the child seemed bothered by the breeze. Arthur clenched his teeth and carefully got into bed, a little unsure as to what he would find.

Part of it didn't surprise him. Merlin clinging to him didn't but as Merlin tucked himself tightly to Arthur, he knew he hadn't imagined it the first time, and this time it was stronger.

"Thank you, Arthur."


	7. Chapter Six

As they parked the car Merlin peered out, almost clambering over Arthur's lap to look at the horse grazing peacefully in the nearby field. It lifted it's head as Arthur opened the car door, releasing his seatbelt and Merlin's. The horse stared for a moment, flicking it's ears and slowly chewing before dropping it's head again and continuing to graze.

"All right, wait a minute!" Arthur said laughing as Merlin attempted to slither over his lap to get out. He caught Merlin around the waist and waited until Uther reached the door to let Merlin climb out.

Uther had decided that morning that they could go out, as a family. Taking Merlin out. Which was, Uther thought, an important part of Merlin's development.

When he had gone into Arthur's room that morning he had smirked at the pair of them. Merlin snuggled up against Arthur, his dark head resting on Arthur's chest, and Arthur had looped a casual arm around Merlin and Merlin had his arm around Teddylot. Uther stared at them for a long moment before Merlin had stirred, opening his eyes and yawning. He blinked several times and then, sensing Uther, turned to stare up at him with wide blue eyes. Merlin looked startled to see him there and Uther noticed the flicker of nerves.

Merlin was probably more than aware that no one would hurt him, but he was never sure, when something new occurred, what the reaction would be. Uther smiled at him, and Merlin gave a big beaming grin, relaxing again as he realised it was fine to snuggle up with Arthur overnight.

"Are you all right Merlin?"

Merlin had blinked and nodded. Arthur stirred, but didn't wake, giving a snore as he shifted. Uther rolled his eyes slightly and Merlin giggled.

"Come on you, time to be washed and dressed," Uther said reaching down for Merlin. The little boy obliged and lifted his arms to let Uther pick him up. As he did it Uther knew he was babying Merlin. No doubt Merlin could manage getting himself washed and dressed, and they would have to stop mollycoddling at some point soon, but Uther found it easy to justify.

He could neither prove, nor disprove his theory. But Uther remained convinced that Merlin had been at the facility his entire life. He had been born there. Gaius was the best expert that Uther had on magic and it was clear that Merlin's power was unique. Merlin had been trapped in that place, and having seen the circumstances the children had been in, gentle treatment was something that Merlin had never really received. He had been treated as a thing, an asset they wanted to use, and experiment on.

As he carried Merlin to the bathroom the little boy wrapped his arms around Uther's neck, relaxing against him. Uther petted his back gently, deciding that babying Merlin was entirely fine. Merlin liked it, he responded to it. In fact Uther found it hard to believe how easy it had been. Although Merlin had been nervous in his first week or so in his custody he had accepted the care and fussing. Morgana had started the hard work, playing with Merlin, and Arthur appeared to have finished it. Merlin adored Arthur, quite obviously more attached to him than the rest of them.

Uther didn't doubt that Merlin liked all the members of his household, he had even managed to work some kind of charm on Kilgharrah, who usually refused all manner of affections. The big lumbering cat, however, never minded when Merlin went to pet him, and would often settle down on Merlin's bed. Uther hadn't been surprised to find Kilgharrah on Arthur's bed that morning, because Merlin had been there as well.

He lifted Merlin off his hip and placed him down, settling his bare feet onto the thick bathmat. Knowing what was next Merlin went to the sink and ran the water, putting the plug in to let it fill when it was hot enough. Uther passed him things and supervised Merlin washing his face, something that didn't actually need supervision but he did it, remembering when he had done the same for Arthur and Morgana. That was probably another reason that Merlin got babied. All three older adults of the house missed the children which was why Uther had never thrown anything away. Time and again he announced they would sort it, and give some to charities, but it never got done. Uther now felt glad that he hadn't done it.

"Right let's get you dressed and then we can rouse those two from their beds and go out somewhere nice."

Merlin smiled at the idea, letting Uther take his hand and lead him down the corridor towards his room.

The room was now cluttered with all manner of things. The train set remained laid out on the floor, and the other toys seemed to cover all available surfaces, but they were placed tidily, organised in some way that only Merlin seemed to understand. It was as Merlin wriggled into a long sleeved tee-shirt in a light material, and Uther rummaged in the wardrobe to find Merlin a pair of jeans that Arthur padded swiftly along the corridor and appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, I wondered where Merlin had gone," he said to his father as Merlin tangled himself up, struggling to get his arms and head through the sleeves and neck of his tee-shirt. Uther turned and straightened him up, tugging the material down. The weather had warmed up but Uther didn't want Merlin's scars on show. He didn't need any more attention than he already had. Gaius had given them an oil which would help fade them, but Merlin would probably have to live with some of them for the rest of his life. Uther had considered consulting a plastic surgeon, but that could, he eventually concluded, wait until Merlin was a little older.

"Well, I thought after breakfast we could go out, rather than lazing in bed all day."

"It's only just turned half past eight," Arthur argued. "And we were up late watching the thunderstorm."

"I know, I heard it. Hunith rang me on the house phone to check on Merlin but by that time you had commandeered him. You seemed to be doing a good enough job so I left you to it."

"Thank you."

Merlin sat on the bed and started to get his feet into his jeans, pulling the material up his still skinny legs. Then he flopped back lifting his hips to pull them up over his backside. Once he had fastened his trousers he lay back on the bed and grinned at them.

"Put your socks on," Uther ordered him. Merlin obliged and then slid off the end of the bed, waiting patiently for one of them to take his hand and lead him downstairs to breakfast.

"So," Arthur had asked. "Where shall we go then?"

Merlin now pulled Arthur's arm, his little hand tightly clenched in his as Arthur pushed open the gate.

"All right, the animals aren't going anywhere!" Arthur laughed. Merlin ignored him, insistently tugging Arthur's hand to get him over to the fence. The horse took several steps forward, until it stood close to the fence, and it leant over. Merlin tensed, hesitating at the huge head inclined towards him, and he pressed himself against Arthur's legs. Arthur laughed, letting Merlin cling to him.

"Silly, he isn't going to hurt you."

"It's a she," Morgana informed Arthur primly holding out her hand to let the horse sniff her. Then Morgana gently rubbed the mare's face. The horse gave a heavy snort and Merlin carefully lifted his hand up. Very carefully Morgana directed the mare's head so it could sniff Merlin's hand. Merlin's eyes widened and he petted between the horse's nostrils. He gave a little gasp and tensed as she snorted again. He snatched his hand away as she licked him.

They all watched Merlin's reaction. Uther looked around, the small farm hadn't changed much over the years. He had brought the children here when they were small. Arthur hadn't really shown that much interest, but Morgana had often enjoyed visiting, and had very much enjoyed the pony rides and cart rides over the years. Although even she seemed a little old for such a venture. Merlin, however, did not. He stared around, looking at the fields and the animals in them. Arthur kept a tight hold of his hand as they made their way down the short pathway.

"Right, let's have a bit of a walk round and then we can stop and get a drink in the cafe," Uther said.

"Sounds good. What do you want to look at first Merlin?" Balinor asked. Merlin looked up at him and then around at the farm. After a moment's thought he turned his head as one of the cows gave a loud bellow. Arthur laughed as Merlin, quite purposefully, dragged him off in the direction of the noise. Smiling indulgently the rest of them followed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Merlin appeared utterly enchanted with everything. He stared at the animals with awe, shrinking back sometimes if they came close to the fence, and he stared wide-eyed if they made any sort of noise. It seemed like any normal family outing, until they got to the goats. Merlin peered at the animal stood calmly close to the fence, Morgana leant over and petted it's head. The goat carried on chewing, docilely standing while she did so, until she frowned.

"Oh, he's got a cut on his shoulder," she announced lifting the long hair out of the way. It wasn't particularly big but looked deep, the wound seeping slightly.

"I suppose we could tell the staff. There was someone up by the chickens," Arthur mused, turning his head. He swivelled round again as Morgana gasped. Merlin had carefully put his hand through the wire of the fence, reaching over and pressing his hand to the wound. Uther stepped forward, inclining his head to see Merlin's eyes flash golden. As he pulled his hand back the wound on the goat had vanished. As Uther eased Arthur back, out of his way, he tried not to move to swiftly and alarm Merlin. Uther took hold of Merlin's little hand, easing the long sleeve of his tee-shirt back. All of them jumped as, slowly, a line seemed to appear on Merlin's arm, the skin opening up and beads of blood started to well up.

"Shit!" Arthur hissed causing Merlin to jump. He retracted his hand from Uther's and drew his arm to his chest, hunching his shoulders. Arthur didn't think Merlin was reacting to the pain, he now just seemed to want to hide his arm.

"All right," Uther said calmly. He moved to flank Merlin, glancing around and ensuring that no one else had seen Merlin's random display. Gently he took Merlin's wrist making him lift his arm. Hunith rummaged in her bag and produced a tissue. Uther took it from her and carefully dabbed at the cut.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"It's fine, it's just a little cut. We are probably best to wash it properly, and get a plaster off someone if we can. Come on, Merlin, it's all right."

He handed the tissue back to Hunith and altered his grip to take Merlin's hand, making sure his hold stayed firm enough so Merlin's didn't retreat again. Merlin gazed up at him, tears starting to well up in his big blue eyes and his lower lip wobbled.

"Don't get upset now. And don't make a fuss," he ordered the rest of the adults surrounding him. Morgana reached over to examine the goat's shoulder. He lifted his head, nuzzling against her arm, curious about the sudden examination. Apart from the slightly ruffled hair there was no indication of anything. Merlin had somehow healed the damage, but Morgana guessed, the damage had to go somewhere. She pulled her hand back and followed the rest of them. Uther kept Merlin's hand in his, talking to him in a reassuring voice.

"Don't worry, we'll go and wash it and see if we can get a plaster, and then we'll go and get come ice cream from the cafe. It's all right Merlin."

Merlin gazed up and him, and then dropped his gaze to the cut on his arm. It still bled steadily as they got to the toilets and Arthur helped Merlin wash his arm while Uther ambled off and located a member of staff. The woman followed him into the toilets, carrying a first aid kit with her.

"Oh dear," she announced as she looked at the cut. Then she opened the kit and started to get what she needed out. Merlin's eyes widened as he focussed on her hands, now cleanly encased in latex gloves. He shuffled into Arthur, turning his head to hide away. Arthur gave Uther a glare. Uther gave a subtle nod back and turned to her.

"It's fine we can put the plaster on. I don't think it's anything serious. I think he might have just caught it on some of the fencing."

She peered at the wound, frowning as she looked a little uncertain.

"Are you sure, I can always log it in our accident book."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, it just needs covering really."

"Do you know where it happened? Just so we can check the fencing."

Uther shrugged, unwrapping the plaster, and he spoke in a casual tone, as he applied it to Merlin's arm. The plaster covered almost half the length of his forearm and wrapped completely around it.

"He was somewhere round by the goats. I think he had been stroking them."

"Okay," she said. "I'll have a look, are you sure he'll be all right. I could..."

"It's fine. If we get worried we can take him to the doctor." Uther stopped faffing with the plaster and straightened up, smiling at the girl. "I'm sure an ice cream will make everything all right."

Arthur propped Merlin up as he felt him lean against his side heavily. Uther politely and forcefully got rid of the member of staff, promising to go the office to allow them to write up an accident form. Arthur, feeling Merlin sag, took a firm grip and picked him up. Merlin's head lolled onto his shoulder.

"Dad?"

Uther turned, lifting Merlin's chin to assess him. Merlin opened his eyes and blinked at him sleepily.

"I did say this could happen. He's worn himself out."

"But he's been getting better," Hunith said in concern as Arthur carried Merlin into the centre of their clustered group.

"However, he's not performed any magic recently. And this one was something concentrated, a major exertion," Uther said. "Something like this might take a little more energy. Let's go the cafe and buy him a bottle of juice, and some ice cream."

"Good idea. Ice cream would be nice, wouldn't it Merlin?"

As Arthur talked, steadily and happily but not in such an overdone fashion, Merlin lifted his head giving a sleepy smile.

"Come on then, I bet you'll like chocolate best," Arthur announced.

Arthur settled Merlin down while Balinor and Hunith went to buy what they all wanted. Uther went to the office to fill in the accident form and presumably go for as much damage limitation as he could. Both Hunith and Balinor stared at Merlin, on Arthur's lap, for a brief, significant, moment.

"I have to admit, he is very good with him. Somehow he's better than the rest of us," Hunith mused.

"I agree," Balinor said. "I don't think any of us have done badly. If you remember that first week, then Merlin had come on leaps and bounds."

"True. Although he didn't seem to like that first aider."

Balinor frowned as he pondered that one. Hunith carried on talking, filling in her own blanks and voicing her thoughts to her husband.

"Although I can presume that there were doctors and medics at the care home. That accounts for it. I think it was the sight of those gloves."

Balinor huffed. "Probably. But we don't know and that's half the problem. The only thing is that Uther doesn't want to tell us what he knows. He may be trying to do what is best but it's not enough. We need to be prepared for these random things. You weren't, and it was not your fault. It's fair to say that Uther might be trying to spare our feelings but we need to know, because it affects Merlin."

"That's where the scars come from, isn't it?"

Morgana's voice made them both jump. She had left Arthur at the table with Merlin, sneaking up on the pair as she saw the intense conversation. Balinor turned, and Morgana eyed him back steadily. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't want to answer her. Instigating an overwhelming amount of self control she kept her voice calm. Morgana knew she could often get somewhere by throwing a tantrum, it had been something of a speciality of hers while she was younger, but she didn't think this was that kind of occasion. On this one she needed to act with some maturity to get the answers she wanted.

"They got him to do that at the home, I presume. You can't hide the scars from us. I know you don't want him to have to think about it but Merlin gives it away most of the time. He did that almost automatically."

"I noticed that," Balinor said. "As soon as you saw it he reacted."

"And even if Uther doesn't want to tell us exactly what happened to Merlin, it helps us to know. It helps us because then we can help Merlin," Morgana announced. They shuffled up along in the queue, now only one person away from being served.

"Let's not have this conversation here," Balinor said. "Let's just focus on Merlin for the moment."

"Yes, what can I get you?" the man behind the counter asked pleasantly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

From the security of Arthur's knee Merlin goggled as he looked at the ice cream that Morgana handed to him. He held the cornet in both hands, blue eyes wide with awe. Leaning forward he tentatively licked at the cold, creamy substance. He felt tired, and cold, but snuggling against Arthur helped him. Arthur radiated warmth and energy. The ice cream was cold, but a nice sort of cold.

Merlin licked at it like a cat with cream until Uther returned.

"Is everything all right?" Hunith asked.

"Perfectly," Uther said, and smiled as he looked at Merlin. "Is that nice?"

Merlin nodded, licking around his lips and then lapping at the ice cream until he had demolished it and the cornet. He blinked slowly, feeling tired and wanting to sleep, after the nice tasting food he wanted to sleep.

He was drowsy against Arthur as they left and Arthur paused to lift him up and put Merlin on his hip. As Arthur settled him he heard some murmured words. Arthur tightened his grip and followed the others, staying far enough behind to carefully process his thoughts and conceal any reaction he had given. The words were so softly spoken that he still couldn't be sure. Twice before he had heard Merlin, and he still couldn't be sure. What he certainly didn't want to ask his father was if magic could make people think things. Arthur like the close connection he had made with Merlin but it seemed to have come with a massive responsibility clause. So as he talked, he answered Merlin, without seeming to directly answer the question.

"Don't you worry, Merlin," Arthur said gently. "The nice goat would have been fine. The nice people that looked after him and would have cleaned him up and made him better, like we did for you. You didn't need to do what you did. It was nice of you to want to look after the goat, but you shouldn't do that Merlin."

Merlin gave a little whimper in response.

"Don't get upset," Arthur warned gently, running his hand up and down Merlin's back in a reassuring gesture. Merlin clung tighter. "I know it wasn't a big thing, just a little cut, but..."

He faltered, wondering how the hell to phrase it. How did he tell Merlin off, warning him from doing such a thing, without it upsetting him. Merlin didn't like shouting and tellings off. The day Arthur and Uther had had a row it had taken forty minutes to coax Merlin out from under his bed.

"Merlin, did you do that sort of thing in... where you used to live?"

There was a little whimper and Merlin's cheek rubbed against Arthur's shoulder. It took him a moment to realise that Merlin had nodded.

"Okay, so that was why you thought you had to do it today. But you don't Merlin. I know it was only a cut but it's hurts you, and you're only little and things like that shouldn't happen. Promise me Merlin, you won't do anything like that again. You'll just get help, okay?"

Again he felt Merlin's head move.

"Right then. That's a promise."

After that Merlin remained quiet and Arthur had no answers. He didn't want to ask Uther and although he could ask Gaius and swear him to secrecy it seemed unfair to put Gaius in that position. There had only been the three times that Merlin voiced himself, to Arthur. He didn't even want to try careful questioning of the other members of the household to see if they had experienced the same. After thinking about it he decided anyone else would have spoken about it.

As he watched her work with Merlin Arthur pondered the idea of telling Gwen but in the end he had no desire to draw her into a situation where she felt it was only fair to tell Uther, as her employer, what was going on. Arthur could take responsibility but again he had to think. Merlin had communicated with him, and him alone.

He backed out on the basis that Merlin might freak out. Arthur wondered if that made him a hero or a coward.


	8. Chapter Seven

As chaotically as always Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and Lancelot rushed around trying to get ready for the day ahead. They were now at the point they had congregated in the kitchen. Lancelot thumped down into a chair and started shovelling cornflakes into his mouth, while eyeing Leon in amusement. Leon rested his forehead down on the table in front of him, occasionally groaning in pain.

"Can someone please kill me?"

"It's your own fault," Arthur informed him unsympathetically as he shifted through some of his notes for the presentation he and some of his course mates were doing that morning. "What possessed you to drink three Jager-bombs in quick succession?"

"I was drunk and it's all his fault!"

Leon lifted a hand and pointed at Lancelot who stared at the accusing finger with a frown, before announcing, through a mouth full of cornflakes, "Not me; Gwaine is in the other direction."

"His fault!" Leon announced with his head still down, switching hands to point at Gwaine. Gwaine grinned, looking slightly pale and hung over, but in possession of a stronger constitution than Leon he happily ate jam smeared toast while he argued back.

"You have enough faculties to make your own decisions. I didn't sit on your and force them down your throat you know."

"You dared me!"

"Then it's still your fault for getting sucked in," Arthur announced primly stuffing the stuff he needed into his bag and releasing the catch on the sandwich toaster to view the contents. Not entirely satisfied with what he found there he fastened the lid back down again.

"I think this thing is on the way out, it doesn't crisp the bread like it used to."

Leon whimpered as he smelt toasted bread, cooked ham and melted cheese.

"Well, it wasn't exactly the most expensive thing in the world," Lancelot said philosophically.

"Bugger, where are those graphs!" Arthur snapped rummaging in his bag again. He went haring out of the kitchen and crashed up the stairs into his room, thudding around in a panic. Gwaine licked his lips to remove the excess jam and turned his head as Arthur's mobile beeped. Reaching over he pressed the buttons to open the message.

"Why are people sending you pictures of flowers?" Gwaine asked turning the screen about to examine the oddly angled shot. Arthur scowled, with a handful of sheets in one hand he used the other to snatch the phone. As he looked at the picture he smiled.

"Merlin's first flower, from his growing project. He'll be pleased about that," Arthur announced fondly.

"Aawww," Gwaine said. "I'm looking forward to seeing Arthur's little Merlin."

Arthur glared at him, particularly Gwaine excessively fond tone of voice.

"What do you mean 'my little Merlin'?"

"Oh come on, you have never gone home so much. The ladies are loving the obsessive conversation. They are now assessing your paternality."

"Is that even a word?" Leon's muffled voice asked.

"It is now," Gwaine said. "Come on, you are now less of a sex god and more a parent. The ladies are going for it."

"Oh, enough! They are just the same."

"Actually some of them are quite bored," Lancelot announced scooping and sipping milk in hurried gestures.

"Good. It might whittle out all the dead wood and the ones that think I pay for everything around here."

All three of his friends looked at him, steadily and with understanding. Many a time they had seen it, women that thought Arthur had some kind of extravagant lifestyle where he paid for all their drinks and everything they wanted. So many girls assumed Arthur would just pick up the tab and let them spend without consideration.

The three of them knew Arthur was the opposite. Yes, Uther paid for his accommodation and his course and the car, one that was expensive and well maintained because Uther wanted Arthur to be able to travel safely. Arthur had a credit card for his essentials, and money to live on, but enough for him to live on and no more. He couldn't recklessly spend and get away with it. Uther had taught him the value of the money he had and how to use it wisely.

"Amen to that. Sophia attempted to milk you so much I thought you were going to grow udders," Gwaine said, reaching up to try and tweak Arthur's nipple. Arthur hissed and batted him away. Leon, now resting his cheek on the table to be able to see, sniggered and Lancelot snorted the milk he was sipping from the edge of the bowl back into it's centre. He put the bowl down with the utmost care, pushing it away, while rubbing his now stinging nose.

"I have to go," Arthur said extracting the hot sandwich from the toaster and yanking the plug out. He juggled the sandwich in his hand as he picked everything up and ran for the door. "Later."

"Pub at six!" Gwaine roared.

"Got ya!" Arthur yelled back before he slammed the door. Lancelot knocked his knuckles on Leon's head causing him to wince.

"If you want a lift, like you asked me, be ready in twenty minutes."

"I may stay here and just Google everything," Leon said.

"Whatever, if you are in the car, I'll drop you off, if not... well then. What about you?"

"The lovely Emma is coming for me," Gwaine said. "Pub at six," he added, just in case Lancelot hadn't heard him the first time.

"If Leon lives that long."

"If not," Gwaine said sagely. "We'll mourn his passing with a pint."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On Monday morning Morgana knew the topic of conversation, as she and Vivian walked into the building, unrolling the waistband of their skirts to bring them down from mid-thigh to the regulation knee length. Several of the boys hanging around the entrance stared at them, but Morgana ignored them. Vivian smirked in their direction, taking longer to get her skirt in order, hinting at a promise she would never keep.

"So will he be there?" Vivian asked with emphasis as they turned the corner to head towards their classroom. Everyone seemed to ease out of their way in a reverent fashion. Morgana didn't feel she entirely fitted the profile of her school persona, at least on the inside, but it seemed easier to go with it most of the time so she could concentrate on other things.

"Arthur," Morgana snarled. "Of course he will."

All her friends fancied Arthur at one point or another, thankfully Arthur did not pay attention to any of them. Vivian lived in greater hope, since her father was a business rival and friend of Uther's.

"No, I mean _him_, the little magic kid."

Morgana's metaphorical hackles jolted upwards, she felt her jaw tense as she answered.

"Of course _Merlin_," she stressed his name, "will be there, why wouldn't he be?"

Vivian looked quite startled at Morgana's tone. She shrugged.

"People might not like it."

"If they don't, they can bugger off!"

"Who can?" Elena announced, the one person who didn't sidle out of their way. In fact Elena practically fell on them. Aware of her friend's ability to fall over fresh air Morgana already had her hand out to steady her and avert any major disasters. Although there was a chemistry practical today, so there was plenty of time for disaster, or rather Elena, to strike.

"People who object to Merlin."

Elena frowned. "Why would anyone object?"

"'cos of his magic!" Vivian hissed, unaware of Morgana's increasing agitation. Elena looked confused.

"What's that got to do with anything? He's only a little kid, isn't he? He can't help it," Elena said before crashing her shoulder into a nearby open door, sending her spinning. Morgana sidestepped as the head of the English department appeared from the other side of said door to see what had happened.

"Elena Godwyn, will you look where you are going!"

"I do!" Elena announced as she eased herself up off the floor. "That doesn't help!"

The English teacher rolled her eyes and Morgana helped Elena the rest of the way up, and they shuffled along, dragging their heels as they got closer to their classroom.

"Is it true that that Mithian is coming this year?" Elena said. Morgana glanced at her and Elena gave a shrug. "I wondered."

"She's a stuck up cow," Vivian announced tartly. Elena and Morgana shared a glance and Elena smirked. Vivian glared at them.

"I've never met her," Morgana said, as they paused outside of the room, where everyone else had been lingering. "I know Uther is doing some business merger deal thing with her father so I guess he's invited them."

"I've met her; once," Vivian said, which she then presumed made her an expert on the subject of Mithian. "She's a bitch."

"Really?" Elena asked with mock amazement and exaggerated wide eyes. It set Vivian off bitching for the five minutes they lingered, before being forced into morning registration. With Vivian's attention switched she forgot all about Merlin, which suited Morgana fine. Still it did make her wonder, how would Merlin react to so many new people.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Every Friday Gwen spent the final part of the afternoon in conference with Uther going over how Merlin had done that week and what her plans for the following week were. To Gwen it seemed a little more than was necessary when discussing Merlin's development but she tolerated it, at least Uther displayed interest.

Over the last few weeks she had started to enjoy the job and the freedom she had to do it. She could make a list of the things Merlin needed, with costs and Uther either ordered them himself or let her go and buy whatever she though suitable with a credit card that he had set up for the purpose. All she needed to do was keep receipts to hand to him at the Friday meetings and he appeared happy with everything.

"He seems to love the growing project. I bought a smaller watering can. The other appeared a little too bulky for Merlin to deal with," Gwen said. Uther flicked through the receipts and nodded as he spotted the relevant piece of paper.

"I thought I hadn't seen it before. He has been very diligently watering everything."

Gwen smiled. Merlin had been incredibly devoted to his little patch of the garden. He had even helped Balinor clear the section, digging enthusiastically and somehow managing to cover himself in soil. Gwen hesitated for a moment before voicing the mild concern she had had over the little plot.

"I did actually suspect that he might have attempted to use his magic to help things grow. From what you told me of the signs that I might need to look out for…"

Uther looked up, his gaze penetrating. Although Gwen had long ago decided not to be intimidated by it, she sometimes found it difficult not to squirm.

"Do you think he did?"

Gwen shook her head. "No. I explained why it wouldn't be so good; mainly that Merlin didn't need to. He seemed quite surprised by such an idea."

"That might explain his fascination," Uther said steadily, sitting back in his chair. "He wanted to see if it was true."

"Hopefully it's proved something to him," Gwen said. "It's the first concern I have had about his magic."

Uther nodded. "Apart from one or two instances it hasn't been as big of an issue as I thought. Although the ones we have dealt with we were quick to handle."

"Like him healing the goat. Arthur told me," Gwen added as Uther looked startled.

"Quite. That's why I do have some concerns about the party this weekend. I presume you will still be attending."

"Of course," Gwen said, knowing full well that the only reason Uther had bothered to invite her was because she was someone Merlin knew. Normally she presumed people like her never got a look in.

"You are quite welcome to bring someone, a boyfriend, or partner..."

Gwen smirked to herself as he left the comment hanging. Uther removed it as he added.

"I am well aware that if I had not extended the invitation Arthur would have done so."

"Oh," Gwen said not quite wondering how to answer that, which would not result in her swearing at her employer.

"I have noticed my son's interest in you. Naturally, if such a thing is reciprocated I would presume it would have no baring on your work."

"Of course not!" Gwen snapped. She could feel the blood running to her face and she was feeling an increasing urge to slap him. Uther sat back in his chair almost as if he had sensed that in her.

"I know it is fair to say that your private life is none of my business. Arthur can argue the same, to a lesser extent. And normally it is not something I try to interfere with, however, it is not something that should affect Merlin, but I say that in consideration of any negative tension that might occur. As long as it remains your private life then it is not something that I feel any great need to involve myself with."

"Nor do you have any particular right," Gwen said tartly. "At least concerning me. As Arthur's father I suppose you get to comment. However, I'm not really certain it has reached any point where there is anything close to an issue."

"Not with Arthur away I suppose. Although he's taking more opportunity to return home."

"I think you'll find that is mainly to see Merlin, not me. And for the record I planned to bring my brother with me on Sunday."

"Fair enough," Uther said smiling slightly at her rather acidic responses. "I suppose in theory I could have cancelled it. There will be a fair amount of curiosity about Merlin, but the last thing I want to do is hide him away."

"He'll be fine, I think he'll have plenty of support."

Gwen was quite surprised to find that Uther, for once, looked quite uncertain.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why did I get you?" Arthur asked as he put his foot down on the accelerator. He was only ten minutes from home but he had started to lose patience long before then. Having Gwaine in a car was like accommodating a hyperactive toddler.

Gwaine paused in fiddling with the radio, again, and glared at him.

"You lost the toss," he sniped, and then grinned. Arthur laughed, shaking his head.

"I shouldn't have let you drink that energy drink this morning."

"Except the fact I needed it," Gwaine said. "Last night you lot missed out."

"Gwaine there is more to life than going out and getting drunk every night."

Having got bored of fiddling Gwaine sat back, shrugging as he did so. "Maybe, maybe not. For now it's fine."

"Dad's going to nag you about that bad test mark."

"I had one bad day. I've maintained a fairly good average, better than last year's."

"I suppose, and the rest of it has been fine, but he'll still nag."

"Maybe he'll enlist me with some tutoring with this pretty teacher of Merlin's."

Arthur clenched his teeth as Gwaine laughed, knowing that he had hit a raw nerve.

"Have you been putting in for some extra teaching?"

"Shut up Gwaine!" Arthur snapped as he turned his car into the gateway of his drive. Arthur's frown deepened as he realised Lancelot and Leon, in the other car, had reached their destination first. They were stood on the driveway, pulling their bags out of the boot while talking to Gwen, and the man stood next to her, whom Arthur didn't recognise.

"Oh, is that her?" Gwaine asked, sitting up and paying attention. "She's pretty."

"Don't you dare!" Arthur warned.

"Lancelot already is," Gwaine pointed out opening the door and bounding out before Arthur had even halted. He increased the pressure on the brake to jerk to a halt, causing Gwaine to slip a little, but he easily righted himself.

"Grumpy," Gwaine told him before he slammed the passenger door and bounced over to the chatting group. Arthur paused a moment, making a rigmarole of putting the handbrake on and turning the ignition off before he got out, slamming the door. He could hardly ignore them gathered there, since they turned to look at him. Walking around the car he headed over.

"Hi Gwen."

"Hey Arthur," she said. She had just turned to her companion, presumably to introduce him when there was a crash. All of them turned sharply towards the sound of the noise as the front door flew open, banging heavily against the wall, then Arthur smiled as he caught sight of purple fur and then dark hair as Merlin ran down the steps. He circled around the cars, flailing his arms and Teddylot, making huffing, excited breaths as he hurtled towards Arthur. Leaning down Arthur held out his arms, taking a firm grip of Merlin's torso as the little boy reached him and he hoisted him up, wrapping his arms around him and dropping Merlin onto his hip. Merlin flung his arms around Arthur's neck and almost bashed him in the face with the teddy. For a moment they were very uncoordinated as Merlin flailed, still panting excitedly, and Arthur attempted to settle him.

"Hello, I take it you're pleased to see me."

He hadn't seen Merlin for nearly a month as he struggled through his revision and end of year exams and the parties that went with that time of year. Arthur had missed Merlin during that time, and clearly Merlin reciprocated. At the words he shifted in Arthur's grip, tightening his arms around Arthur's neck and stretched up to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek. Merlin's breath was warm against Arthur's cheek as he huffed, snuggling against him in contentment.

"Aww, that is cute," Gwaine exclaimed. Merlin squeaked and hid his face as he saw Gwaine holding his phone up and it clicked as he took a photograph.

"Oi!" Arthur said, not raising his voice. Gwaine blinked, jerking in surprise as his phone appeared to be jerked from his hand to land on the gravel six feet away from him. "Merlin," Arthur then gently admonished. "Don't be silly."

Merlin gave an uncertain murmur. Gwaine went to pick up his phone checking it over.

"Is it broken?" Arthur asked.

"No, hard as nails, like me. I've done much worse to it," he announced pushing it into his back pocket.

Arthur felt Merlin peer around Teddylot's fur to look at Gwaine. Tightening his grip on Merlin Arthur said.

"This is Gwaine, he's my friend."

"Hello, Merlin," Gwaine said gently, looking at the pair of wide eyes and shock of dark hair. It was all he could see of Merlin's face as he stared at him from behind Teddylot. Arthur turned so Merlin could look at the others.

"And this is Leon, and Lancelot, who recued Teddylot from the evil stallholder."

Both of them said hello to the shy looking little boy. After staring at them, mostly at Lancelot Merlin shifted his grip on the toy to wave one of Teddylot's arms. Gwen smiled indulgently as she watched, glancing at Lancelot again, Arthur tensed his jaw as he saw the look on her face, one of clear interest. Then she appeared to pull herself together and turned to her companion.

"This is my brother Elyan. This is Arthur."

She introduced them directly so Arthur, shifting Merlin again slightly reached out to shake Elyan's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"And now you're all here, we need to get the marquee up," Uther announced from the doorway.

"Nice to see you too dad." Arthur said, carrying Merlin as he walked over. Uther gave him a brief hug, encompassing a clinging Merlin as well. Arthur jumped as he felt someone slip a hand into his back pocket.

"I'll get the bags shall I?" Gwaine said dashing away to open the boot of Arthur's car. Leon walked over to help, stopping when Uther said.

"I'll help you, I want to discuss that test mark with you."

Gwaine's shoulders dropped slightly and he looked at Uther with mild chagrin.

"I was only one, I just had a bad day."

"Or a good night prior to it?" Uther queried. Gwaine looked mildly affronted.

"I wasn't well actually. I had spent the week revising with flu."

"That is actually true, apart from the fact it was probably a bad cold, not flu," Arthur said, in Gwaine's defence. Uther glanced at Arthur and then nodded, turning back to Gwaine and helping him pick the bags out of the car.

"The rest of your marks seem to be fine," Uther said. Gwen looked mildly confused by the interaction. Lancelot and Leon were now used to it, especially that Gwaine, known to be a little wild and hardly biddable, turned into a meek well-behaved individual under Uther. Arthur did have the same influence, if he needed to employ it.

Arthur led the rest of them in as Uther followed Gwaine, helping him and quizzing him about the rest of his performance over the last term. Gwen watched for a moment and then turned to Arthur.

"Does he do that you all your friends?"

"Only the ones that he pays university fees for," Arthur said. "It's not an official charity or anything but he pays for a few people to get them through if they can't afford it. Gwaine is one of them, he grew up in the local village and dad's been keeping an eye on him since he was fourteen."

"I don't get it. Most of the time he's such an nightmare if you order him about, but he doesn't seem to mind when it's your father, or even you," Lancelot said.

Arthur paused to look at Gwaine, answering every question that Uther fired at him, no doubt truthfully and by his body language without any rancour. Arthur shrugged, shifting Merlin again to keep him steady.

"No, he doesn't."

For now that was the only explanation he was prepared to give.

**A/N: ****This chapter does introduce an element to Gwaine that I had not previously thought of. He has only been a minor character until now so I hope to be able to write around it, but it just seemed like a good idea, taking a few elements from the series and easing them in regarding his character. **


	9. Chapter Eight

Gwaine received a similar interrogation when they arrived in the kitchen and met Hunith cooking with her usual enthusiasm. Uther did employ some caterers to produce some of the food for the party, but Hunith told them what to do, and made her own contributions. The freezer had been slowly filling with them for a week. Hunith hugged Arthur, then Lancelot and Leon as they were first in, then Gwen and Elyan and as Gwaine ambled over the threshold he was slapped on the wrist as he tried to steal a sausage roll and then Hunith hugged him, as she pulled back she looked him up and down.

"Are you eating properly?"

"Yes," Gwaine said, with a slight edge. Hunith glared at him, lifting his hair off his face and staring at him. Gwaine reared back but he made no attempt to get away from her.

"You've lost weight. How much have you been drinking? Are you really looking after yourself properly?"

"Yes," Gwaine announced his voice tightening, eyes flashing with irritation. Hunith glared back but let his hair drop and she stepped away.

"You can all have lunch after the marquee is put up. Stop that!" Hunith snapped putting more force into the slap as Gwaine pinched a neatly cut sandwich from a tray. His good humour appeared to have returned, Arthur took him by the collar and pulled him away.

"Come on, marquee," Arthur ordered. Gwaine grumbled through the sandwich which he had stuffed into his mouth in one go. Merlin trotted along with them, latching his free hand into Arthur's belt to keep close to him. In the end to help put the large marquee up he had to detach Merlin who instead pottered about with his watering can, although he watched the action as the group of men attempted to organise themselves and get the marquee up. All of them commenting and making suggestions.

"If we do this..."

"If we move that way slightly..."

"Is that a bit of the side or the roof?"

"Who folded these bits up last year?"

"Give me the pegs."

"God these weights are heavy!"

"They're weights Gwaine, what did you expect?" Leon eventually snapped.

"Pull your side up Leon, you're flagging!"

"I am not!" Leon snapped back at Gwaine.

"Can you reach that bit of roof, it's not over properly," Uther announced.

Gwaine attempted jumping up and down while pulling the canvas roof, in the hope of easing it over. A few of them, now hot, sweaty and irritable watched with amusement, then all of a sudden a gust of air lifted the canvas and as Gwaine pulled it neatly settled over the top of the marquee's structure.

"Oh," Gwaine said, looking around.

Arthur had already turned his head, meeting Merlin's gaze as he paused from his watering, eyes fading from golden.

"Thank you Merlin."

Gwaine turned and looked, just catching the same glitter in Merlin's eyes.

"That's helpful."

Merlin grinned and looked up at Arthur. Arthur smiled back.

"We also need to get the sides on, probably only the back and the right side," Balinor announced to mumbled agreements. Morgana came out, carrying two chairs stacked together. Her hand wrapped around the backs and she had them propped against her side as she also walked out holding a video camera, pointing it at the group erecting the marquee.

"It gets better and better every year. On YouTube, 'How Many Men Does It Take To Put Up A Tent?'"

Hunith, carrying out some more chairs smiled.

"It's a marquee," Leon corrected.

"Yes, think big, men!" Morgana giggled.

"The soup is almost ready," Hunith informed them.

"Gimme!" Gwaine announced trying to snatch the camera from Morgana. She flung her arm away and turned, swivelling so the chairs she carried moved with her and one of the legs caught Gwaine on the shin causing him to yelp.

"OW! You cow!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

Gwaine hopped off swearing loudly and Morgana dropped the chairs she carried violently, then all of them turned as they heard a shattering crash. A large terracotta pot suddenly exploded into fragments and Merlin shuffled backwards, sitting down the edge of his growing area. He clutched at his watering can sloshing water on the floor around him and on himself.

"Merlin, it's all right," Arthur said moving over to take the watering can out of Merlin's hands and gently pick him up. "It's all right, Morgana and Gwaine are always like this. Don't you worry."

"I'll get an ice pack for that," Hunith said as Gwaine, who had been hopping and moaning, stopped it to sit down on a nearby garden chair. He lifted his pant leg to look at the damage on his shin. There was a thin trail of blood and the area was already swelling. Merlin whimpered, Arthur rocked him in his arms.

"Don't do that, just ignore them," Arthur said.

Morgana shut the camera off and rushed over to Merlin. "It's fine sweetie. Me and Gwaine are the best of friends. Be good!" she hissed at Gwaine. He looked up.

"Shut up, you started it."

"Be quiet, the pair of you!" Uther snapped. Gwaine looked down concentrating on probing the swelling. Hunith came out with a small bag of peas in her hand.

"Here, put this on it."

Gwaine pouted but looking up he encountered Uther's laser beam stare and turned to concentrate on the ice pack. Merlin stretched out a hand to scrabble for Teddylot. Uther picked him up and put him into Merlin's hand. Merlin yanked him close and hid his face into Arthur's chest and brought Teddylot up to hide himself.

"Come on, you can help me with the fairy lights, okay."

Merlin gave an uncertain murmur, but he eventually nodded his head.

"After lunch," Uther announced sternly.

"I've set up in the dining room," Hunith said.

"Come on then, I'd better put you in a fresh tee-shirt first," Arthur said. Merlin snuggled tighter too him. Getting up and limping over Gwaine patted the back of Merlin's head, ruffling his hair.

"Sorry, little fella, didn't mean to upset you."

Merlin gave a little grizzle but didn't lift his head.

"You stick with me Merlin, everything will be fine," Arthur added walking into the house somehow answering a question that hadn't even been asked.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shall I take it then?" Freya offered holding out her hands to take the inflatable dolphin that Percival held.

"Yeah, I feel a bit stupid now, but I suppose the litte guy might like it."

"It's nice," Freya said taking it from him and putting it in her lap, turning to smile at Percival. He smiled back but rather self-consciously. He was out of his depth socially in many ways. They were going to this party, in a taxi the fee of which was being paid to Uther Pendragon's account. Arthur had phoned him a few days earlier, using the number he had given Hunith, to tell him that travelling was no issue, quite often Uther used his taxi account with the local firm to ensure guests could make their way without hassle. Percival was welcome to use the same service. Arthur gave him the phone number and account code needed.

Percival had been torn between feeling affronted and grateful.

It was the other out of depth scenario that made him book the taxi. Will had invited Freya. Percival didn't even get a chance, Will had brought it up during a coffee break, Freya had accepted eagerly which left Percival angry and confused. He was angry at Will for forcing the issue, but not, when he probed the emotion, that angry. Percival knew he would never have asked her himself, which Will seemed to also know.

Going alone would have been easy, Percival could have got the bus and walked, but now, with Freya, he couldn't make her do that, so he had phoned the taxi firm and he didn't have to pay for it. It rankled a little but Percival took it.

"Wow!" Freya said as they pulled into the driveway. Percival worried as to whether he should give the cab driver a tip. The fare had been paid but he didn't know beyond that. Freya took his hand and pulled him out of the cab, Percival turned to offer the man something, still wondering if that was right but Freya had closed the door and it drove off. She stared at the house nervously.

"Do we knock on the door or not?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess so."

Percival jumped as Freya, clearly feeling just as out of her depth as Percival, tightened her grip on his hand. As they hesitated Arthur appeared from the side of the house.

"Hi, I thought I heard a car," Arthur said. Percival relaxed a little and led Freya across the gravel driveway to Arthur.

"We're a bit early," Percival said. It was only half past one and Arthur had hinted at a two o'clock start. Arthur grinned and shrugged.

"I should have invited you earlier, you'd have been good help putting up the marquee and fairy lights."

Freya giggled, which diverted Arthur's attention fully to her. Percival saw the appraising look and it was his turn for his hand to tighten slightly on hers.

"This is Freya."

Percival heard the definite possessive hint in his tone. Arthur and Freya clearly did as well. Arthur grinned knowingly and Freya smiled brightly also holding up the plastic dolphin.

"Percival mentioned a pool, so we brought this for..." Freya completely blanked on the name. Percival actually felt sure he hadn't mentioned it.

"The Little Guy," he said, using the nickname he had come up with for Merlin. Arthur looked at it, his grin widening.

"I'm sure he'll like it, whether or not it gets into the pool remains to be seen. Although I think it might be wise to keep it away from Gwaine."

"What?" Gwaine asked loudly bouncing along behind Arthur like a human version of Tigger. He paused as he saw Freya and he beamed.

"Hello!"

"Gwaine, heel!" Morgana snapped before he could go any further. She walked into view and pointed to a spot by her side. "Heel! Sit!"

Gwaine responded by bounding over to her, panting and jumping up and down next to her. Freya giggled as she watched them, Percival pulled her a fraction closer.

"Don't worry, we are completely normal," Arthur assured them while he watched Morgana push Gwaine away. He bounded off around the back again, almost knocking Uther over as he appeared around the corner.

"Go and help Balinor set up the bar area," Uther ordered him.

"Gladly!"

"And no helping yourself," Uther informed him, knowing full well even if Gwaine didn't totally behave himself, he would certainly stay under control. Balinor would help keep him in line. Arthur turned to his father.

"This is Percival, from the supermarket, and Freya his... girlfriend?"

Percival blinked, and glancing at Freya uncertainly found that she had no intention of contradicting that assumption, so he decided not to either, especially if Gwaine was likely to be about for the afternoon.

"Hello," Freya said. She pulled free of Percival and handed him the dolphin so she could shake hands with Uther. Percival tucked the inflatable under his left arm and put out his own hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you two, and thank you, for what you did," Uther said to him. Percival flushed a little.

"I wish I could have done a bit more."

"You did enough, come through to the back, although you might get dragged into the last parts of us setting up."

"That's fine," Freya said. She reacquired Percival's hand and as he turned to look at her she smiled up at him.

Percival smiled back. It actually felt very fine.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He felt nervous in his swimming trunks, although they were baggy enough and thankfully he was already in the pool when Freya came out of the beach house. She wore a light purple one piece that looked demure compared to some of the bikinis on show but her slim figure still showed. She slid into the water, grimacing a little as she got used to the mildly lower temperature of the water and she swam over to Percival.

"Did everyone understand the rules?" Lancelot asked.

"I didn't hear them!" Freya announced in alarm turning her gaze from Percival.

"Don't worry, they don't mean anything. Basically just whack the ball if it heads your way and as a girl the boys won't dare dunk you. Certainly not since you are with a man who looks like he breaks people in half for fun," Elena announced brightly as she stepped out from the little pool house and almost slipped as she got to the pool. Thankfully she steadied herself in time.

"Ooops," she said with her arms spread out while she looked carefully at the floor between herself and the pool.

"Also duck if Elena comes close," Morgana advised, grinning from ear to ear. "Isn't that right Leon?"

"Oh, don't start Morgana. I am so sorry about that!" Elena wailed.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, already swimming about the pool, having turned both Arthur and Lancelot into babbling idiots with a white bikini.

"Couple of years ago, she landed against Leon trying to get the ball and his face landed against the side of the pool. He got a broken nose and concussion," Gwaine said brightly.

"Thank you!" Leon snapped putting his hand to his face, touching his nose. Elena shuffled the rest of the way to the pool and slowly lowered herself in.

"If I'm a danger, feel free to disqualify me."

From a sun lounger Vivian snorted and went back to the magazine she was reading. There was no way she was going to enter the pool, letting her carefully styled hair get messed up and quite frankly, Morgana thought, the scraps of material and string that made up her bikini had no chance of standing up to a game of water polo.

"How many do we have," Lancelot mused. "Me, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Gwen, Percival, Freya, Morgana, Elena, God help us and...where's Arthur?"

"Here," Arthur said walking out from the house in his swimming trunks. Vivian took a good look but half the view was hidden by Merlin and his armbands, and Teddylot. Merlin whimpered and tightened his grip as Arthur took him close to the pool.

"All right, you sit here, put Teddylot there."

Merlin's grip tensed, refusing to allow the teddy from his grip.

"Here, what about this," Freya bobbed over to the side of the pool with the dolphin, who had been batted around the pool a little. Merlin blinked and looked at her. Arthur took advantage and removed Teddylot, putting him on the nearby chair.

"He can sit there, so he doesn't get wet and Hunith will look after him."

Hunith turned from arranging the buffet table with a few of the barmaids from the local pub, who always came to help, and smiled at them both.

"Of course."

Merlin then instead, without the anchorage of his comfort toy grabbed the inflatable dolphin. As it rubbed against the plastic of his armbands, which looked huge on his skinny arms. it squeaked a little and Merlin gave a little gasp as Arthur resolutely deposited Merlin at the side of the pool. By instinct Merlin drew his legs up, holding them out of the water. Arthur slid easily into the pool, putting his feet onto the smooth tiles, while he took one of Merlin's ankles to try and get him to put his feet into the pool. Merlin scooted back and tried to pull his foot away from Arthur.

"Don't be silly," Arthur said. He let his arm go with the tug of Merlin's let to make sure he didn't hurt him, but Arthur didn't release him. "I'm in the water and it's fine, one foot?"

Biting his lip and staring with wide eyes Merlin let Arthur put his foot into the water.

"There you go, now you watch and cheer us on!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"He's so sweet," Mary said to Hunith as she handed out another drink.

"Yes," Hunith said turning to smile at the woman who ran the local pub. Local people were invited to the party but most of the time Uther always got them to help muck in. Most of them didn't mind, and none of them refused the invitation this year. They were quite used to the Pendragons being there, and hadn't seen them over the last few months, because of Merlin they had kept themselves particularly distanced.

The local gossip had stirred, before the party had been announced and arranged, as to whether it would go ahead. Very few people were surprised that Uther did go forward with it, but the talk beyond that announcement debated Merlin's presence. They were naturally curious, but no person in the local village was surprised by the fact that Uther had taken in a small child without anyone in the world to care for him, or the fact that he had investigated and torn down an institution that dealt with those who others regarded with such suspicion. Despite the ruthless business reputation Uther had, everyone in the local village knew him far better.

All of them turned to watch the pool as the game of water polo started. Merlin watched with wide eyed shock as the group of youths dodged around the pool. It was always a tradition to christen the pool with such a game. Arthur could not really remember how it came about, it probably became water polo when Lancelot got involved at fifteen, before then it was just flitting around the pool.

As he thought that he shifted, reaching out to punch the ball, sending it flying past Gwaine and his eyes widened as it also passed Percival, who despite his size, couldn't always match speed and was on his turn as goalkeeper. Arthur grinned, although he glared as he realised Lancelot was about to pick him up on the slight foul. The confrontation never happened as everyone's attention diverted dramatically at the sound of rapturous applause.

There was squeaking involved as well as Merlin tucked the dolphin close, still wore his arm bands and clapped enthusiastically as he smiled brightly, looking utterly ecstatic. For a moment a few people looked confused and Gwen answered for them, talking to Lancelot.

"He heard you running through the rules that last time."

And how could Lancelot argue over a mild foul on Arthur's part as Merlin clapped and clapped, looking so happy. Lancelot wanted to because Arthur looked so smug, until, as they set up to start again, he realised why Arthur looked so smug. It was because Merlin had understood exactly what had been said. Merlin had finished clapping and seemed to have forgotten some of his fear of the pool. Sitting back on the edge he had settled without his feet in the water, but he didn't seem to want to move away. There were people around him who could have looked after him, but Arthur was in the water, so Merlin stayed close. He wrapped his arms around the dolphin again and waited expectantly.

A while later Arthur tried not to snarl as Lancelot 'accidentally' slipped and Gwen scored the next goal. It was for Arthur's team but the way Lancelot moved meant that he was flirting with her. However, Arthur couldn't be mad when Merlin, who still sat at the edge of the pool watching avidly, went into another round of round of applause, clapping his hands together because he was pleased for Gwen.

Gwen smiled at him and waved. Merlin tried to do the same until he almost lost the dolphin and he scrabbled to retrieve that and cling onto it tightly.

"So, swap positions and who is starting, Freya?"

"Me?" she said nervously, but the rest of them looked at her quite expectantly. "Okay," she said taking the ball and batting it into play.

Thirteen minutes later her team mate Gwaine slammed it into the goal.

"Yey and..." Gwaine paused and looked around. All eyes drifted to Merlin, who stared at the scene with a frown on his face. Arthur watched Gwaine's face drop, and a glimmer of something started to surface in his friend. Arthur was about to tell Merlin that he had to be fair but that might just force Merlin into something. He didn't know Gwaine so perhaps that could pass it off. However, as Arthur debated that Merlin and Gwaine didn't break eye contact as they stared at each other and then slowly Merlin started to smile, until he beamed and he went into the third round of furious clapping. Gwaine waved his arms and looked victorious.

"Yey!"

Four minutes later Uther cleared his throat and the game stopped as everyone paid attention. "Excuse me, this is Mithian."

The dark haired girl looked a little wide eyed and nervous. This was the bitch, Morgana thought to herself.

"Put your gear on, come and join us," Morgana said. Mithian smiled.

"We can fit her in," Lancelot said seriously. "Maybe add her to..."

"She can take my place," Arthur said. "I think I am required elsewhere."

A few people turned to look to see Merlin sat on the edge of the pool, arms out, hands clenching and unclenching demanding Arthur complete and utter attention.

As always, he received it.


End file.
